


Out of the Darkness

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: After being shot Linda couldn't figure out how to put the pieces of her life back together again. How would she be able to be whole if she couldn't find the one piece stolen from her that fateful night? Would this push her marriage to its breaking point? Would it push her will to live to the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is after Linda was shot. But not too far deep into Season 6. Deals with a bit of 'what if' the PTSD was worse and accompanied by depression.

A few months had past but ever since the shooting Linda felt as if she was falling. Like she was spiraling out of control and had no way to stop it. She was terrified of Danny getting hurt at work, Jack or Sean getting hurt at school. Even the thought of someone kidnapping her boys crossed her mind while they played in the neighborhood. Danny walked out of the house in the morning and she'd call him three, four, five times a tour. She'd try to busy herself around the house to keep herself from thinking. Thinking about a phone call the would turn her world upside down once again. Thinking about never seeing her husband walk through the door again. Thinking about all the bad things that could possibly happen to her family.

Today felt like one of the longest days of her life. She had the day off work at the hospital. The boys were both sleeping over a friends house for a birthday party they practically had to beg to go to, and Danny had caught a case just before he was supposed to head home. He called, apologized and said he'd be home late. Linda had cleaned the house top to bottom. Scoured both bathrooms, even cleaning the grout with a toothbrush. Everyone's laundry had been washed, folded, and put away. All the dishes were done and she'd even made Danny a plate he could easily reheat when he got home. After vacuuming, sweeping, moping, cleaning every nook and cranny in the house she relented. She sat on the couch with a glass of wine fidgeting with her wedding ring. Trying not to call Danny a second time that hour.

Linda walked upstairs to get ready for bed. Maybe if she could sleep a bit she'd be able to just relax.

She stepped into the shower hoping it would calm her. For a day at home, she felt so much stress and weight on her shoulders it was almost suffocating her. The hot sting of the shower against her cool skin shook her slightly back to reality. But soon she was going on autopilot as she washed her hair. Her thoughts still swirling into a dark abyss of fear and terror. it wasn't until she nicked her leg with the razor blade that her head cleared again.

"Damnit." She hissed. Once she was cleaned up and the water turned cold she stepped out. Finding one of Danny's NYPD sweatshirts from his drawers and a pair of her pajama pants she climbed into bed. Linda rested her head on Danny's pillow hoping it would give her some security while he was working to feel surrounded by him.

She sighed as she stared at her phone hoping he wouldn't mind her calling so soon after the last one.

"Hey Babe." Danny said.

Linda smiled, "Hey. How's the case going?" 

"I'll be home soon. We're just getting paperwork done then I'll be headed home." Danny said leaving out the part where he still had to get a confession out of the perp he had sitting in the box.

"Okay. I just was goin' to bed and wanted to check in." She said sounding defeated.

"You okay?" He asked concerned for how sad she sounded.

"Yeah. I just wanted to hear your voice." She sighed, "You'll wake me when you get home?" 

"I promise." He agreed.

"Come home safe, okay." She hated that her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I will. I love you." Danny said.

"I love you more." She grinned.

"Love you most." He replied.

Linda made sure to turn the ringer on high and place her phone on the charger before closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Danny slid into bed next to his wife. He curled an arm around Linda's waist.

Linda stirred, "Danny." She whispered half-asleep.

"Yeah Babe, just me. Waitin' on someone else?" He teased.

"Oh yeah. My cop boyfriend is on his way over." She turned in her husband's arms to face him, "Jealous?"

"Should I be?" He kissed her lips.

"Not if you keep doing that." She snuggled a bit closer. Linda ran her hands over her husband's body feeling for any new bumps or bruises.

"Linda." Danny sighed, "I'm alright."

Linda nodded her head, "I just..." She looked down and sighed.

"I promise. I'm alright. Honey, you gotta stop worrying like this." Danny took his wife's hands in his.

"I'm sorry Danny. I just..it's like I can't turn it off. Too many things fly through my head and I can't think of anything else." Linda explained.

"Sweetheart, the psychiatrist said you can't keep doing this. It's not good for you or for me or even the boys."

"What am I supposed to do Danny? I can't help it." Linda said.

"I don't know." Danny ran his fingers through her hair, "I just want you to get better. I don't like seeing you so upset all the time."

"I'm tryin' Danny. But what am I supposed to do? I can't do anything about it." Linda rolled over turning her back on her husband.

Danny frowned, "I'm sorry." He slid an arm around Linda's waist. He kissed the back of her shoulder, noticing her eyes watering, "I know you're tryin'. I'm sorry." He felt guilty for making Linda even more upset.

"I love you Danny." Linda squeezed Danny's hand.

"I love you more." He whispered.

"I love you most." Linda replied. 

Danny watched over his wife as she closed her eyes and fell asleep wrapped in her husband's arms, only falling asleep after Linda was snoring softly beside him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Linda woke up feeling Danny moving beside her, "The sun isn't even up yet." She said her eyes adjusting to the light coming from the bedside lamp.

"I know. I got called in. Go back to sleep." Danny shushed her.

"It was our day off together." She complained.

"I know. I'll try and get home for dinner." Danny secured his gun and badge before sitting on the bed.

Linda nodded her head, "Just promise me you'll come home."

"Everything I do, I do to make sure I come home to you and our boys." Danny kissed the top of her head, her cheek, then her lips, "I'll call you later. I love you."

"Stay safe. I love you." Linda sighed. She curled into a tight ball worried about when she'd see her husband again. Danny sat for a few minutes rubbing Linda's back hoping she'd get some sleep. It wasn't until Baez called Danny's cell again that he left. Thankfully by that time Linda was back asleep and Danny was able to slip out of the house without waking her.

* * *

Linda couldn't breathe. All around her she saw blood. She felt the room spinning around her. As if she was falling into a hole. Everything was going black. Linda tried to scream. She tried to yell for Danny but found no voice.

She gasped when she woke up. The TV was on some made for TV romance movie and her tea had gone cold. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was almost two in the afternoon and her day was dwindling.

She called Danny's cell not able to get her nightmare out of her mind, "Hey Danny...It's me...Uh..Just...uhm...checking in, I guess...Call me back...Love you." She left the message on his voicemail. Linda wondered when Danny would get home. So she decided to do something with her time. She'd bring him dinner. Linda started pulling ingredients out for chicken marsala. She took inventory of the things she'd need to run to the store for. When her cell phone rang she jumped, not expecting the loud noise.

"Hello?" She said sounding startled.

"You alright?" Danny's voice filtered through the phone.

"Yeah. Just kind-of in my own world. I didn't expect the phone to ring." She said.

"Ah. Well I was just calling you back. Looks like it's going to be a long night. Don't bother waiting up." Danny sat down at his desk.

"Okay. You think you'll get a break? Dinner maybe?" She asked not wanting to bother him if he was truly busy.

"Probably not. Listen, honey I gotta go." He said studying a file.

"Okay. Come home safe." She said just as Danny hung up the phone. Linda sighed wishing he didn't have to work today.

* * *

After going to the store, the boys had come home from their friends house and were currently preoccupied in their rooms, and dinner was made. Linda popped open a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. Two movies, a few more glasses, a bowl of ice cream, a few more glasses and before she knew it the bottle was empty. Linda cleaned up the kitchen, left Danny's plate in the fridge, locked up the house and went upstairs. Both boys were sound asleep with Sean's TV still paused on the video game he had been playing before bed. Linda called Danny's cell, once again leaving him a message as he sent her call straight to voicemail. Linda laid down in bed without her husband by her side. She tossed and turned, fidgeting over and over in an effort to get comfortable, not able to sleep until finally her body gave out and she slipped restlessly into a fitful sleep.

When Danny came home he saw the empty bottle in the recycling bin but didn't think much of it. He assumed Linda had finished off the last of it earlier tat evening. Tomorrow was Sunday. They'd go to church, he'd go to work, then meet up with the rest of the family for dinner. Maybe it would be a better day. He was grateful for his wife preparing him dinner even though he wasn't home like he should have been today.

Once upstairs Danny changed, locked his weapon up for the evening, checked on the kids and the house once again before going back to his bedroom. He was a bit shocked that Linda only stirred a little bit when he climbed into bed. Danny pulled his wife close dropping soft kisses to her forehead as he tried to not let the images from his case keep him from sleeping beside the love of his life.

* * *

 At Sunday dinner the following evening Danny was concerned when Linda was unusually quiet. 

"So I grab the perp, Eddie takes down his girlfriend, only to find out they were shooting a Youtube movie in the middle of Central Park." Jamie finished talking about one of his more annoying calls of the week.

"But that's not illegal right?" Nicky pipped up.

"No but the fact that so many people called nine-one-one because it was real enough with him snatching her purse we cited them both with disturbing the peace and told them they can't be doing that anymore. It's like if someone shouted fire in a movie theater because they were making a movie no one else knew about. People could still get hurt and it would be the people who falsely claimed there was a fire." Jamie explained.

"If you were in the auditorium at school, and someone shouted bomb. You'd run for an exit. Panic and chaos would ensue. So if someone does that they should be held accountable for any injuries directly linked to them shouting 'bomb'." Henry said.

"So like when Sean yells ow even though I didn't do anything, and Mom yells at us both. Really Sean should be in trouble for that." Jack smiled.

"No. You both get in trouble because you shouldn't be wailing on each other anyway." Danny tousled Jack's hair.

"Oh please. You used to get us all the time when we were kids." Jamie said.

"Yeah but that was until you ran to Erin for protection and she told Dad." Danny took a bite of the roast, "Besides, these two know better."

"If I recall correctly you did too. Pass the potatoes." Frank smiled.

"Linda, I don't know how you handle a house full of boys. I think I'd pull my hair our by now." Erin joked.

"Huh?" She looked up not really paying attention to the table conversation, "Oh uh you just get used to it I guess." She smiled.

Danny put an arm around the back of her chair, "You okay?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded her head, "I'm good." She said a little too quickly for Danny to feel completely comfortable with her answer. But he knew better than to press her now on it. Not in front of everyone.

"You're quiet tonight." Frank noted.

"Well some of us have other things on our minds. More important things about the people sitting around this table than the people walking around the city making videos with their phones. Because that's not what matters. What matters is everyone around this table. Not anyone else." She huffed, "Excuse me." Linda pushed back her chair and walked into the kitchen feeling claustrophobic with a room full of people.

"What was  _that_ about?" Jamie asked his older brother.

"I don't know." Danny sighed.

"Maybe it has something to do with her freaking out every time you step foot out of the house?" Erin asked, "Is she seeing anyone?"

"She did. When it first happened but now she's been a few times but not like on a schedule or anything." Danny said.

"Is mom crazy? Does she need to go see one of those doctors that make you lie down and talk about your life?" Jack asked.

"No! You mother is fine. She's just having a bad day. Eat your dinner." Danny shook his head, "I'll go. You two, eat." Danny got up from the table and followed his wife's path to the kitchen.

He found her sitting at the island in the middle of the room, staring off into nothing. As if she was trying to recall something.

"You know, we all know that family is the most important." Danny said softly, "Linda. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I know something is botherin you. Talk to me."

"You don't want to hear what I have to say." She shook her head.

"I do. Honey. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Danny leaned against the island beside where she sat, "Look, I know how scary being shot is. And how it can last forever inside your head..."

Linda cut him off, "No Danny! You don't know. You don't get to say you know how I feel. Because you have no idea what I feel. You have no clue what it's like for me. You're used to bullets flying around all the time. I'm not! I'm not like you or anyone else at tat table. I didn't grow up playing with guns and having bullets whip by me since the day I was born! You don't get to say you know what it's like for me!" She stormed out of the kitchen through the back door to get some air.

"That went well." Danny sighed to himself as he watched his wife storm out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Linda walked down the hall with her patients chart in her hands. Things hadn't  gotten any better over the last week. After her outburst Sunday, Danny had tried to talk to her again but she wasn't ready for it. She just brushed him off. She'd been more tired and irritable lately. Danny had been looking for extra tours just to keep out of the house. The two of them had been running hot and cold all week long. Even the smallest thing was starting an argument between them. Linda didn't realize how bad it was until she saw her sister-in-law standing next to the nurses station waiting for her.

"Erin. Everything okay?" Linda asked putting the chart down.

"Yeah. Was in the area, wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight. We can rent a movie and order Chinese. We haven't really had much time to hang out lately. I know things have been tough with Danny lately." Erin started her pitch.

"So he's calling you in as reinforcements?" Linda shook her head, "I think if Danny wants the boys and the house to himself he can have it." Linda started to walk away annoyed at her husband.

Erin followed, "No. He's not calling me in for anything. He doesn't even know I'm here. Look, something is wrong. We all see it. We all saw it on Sunday." Erin said, "I just want to help."

"I'm fine. Danny and I are fine. We'll be okay." Linda shook her head.

"When? When he doesn't come home at night because he'd rather work? Or when he's sleeping on the couch at Dad's? Because if you two don't start talking, start trying to figure this out because before too late you're going to hate each other." Erin pleaded.

Linda sighed, "What am I supposed to do? I can't just get better because I want to. I'm trying but do you have any idea how hard it is?" Behind them someone banged the food cart into the wall accidentally. Linda jumped, "What?!" She looked frantically around. Her heart hammering out of her chest.

"No. I don't know how hard it is. No one does. So talk to someone before it boils over. It's already eating away at you." Erin said, "Come over, drink some wine, talk and maybe I can help figure out what to do. I've known Danny quite a long time." Erin smiled.

"Alright. Fine. I'll come over." Linda relented finally, "I gotta go." She said hearing an ambulance pull up outside, "I'll bring a bottle over." She called over her shoulder as she ran off to help with the emergency.

* * *

Later that night Linda sat on the couch at Erin's. They were surrounded by a bottle of white wine and take out containers. Linda had stayed quiet most of the night.

"Do you ever just have the fleeting thought that if you weren't here, what would happen to everyone you love? Like, driving. Ever think if I hit that tree, I won't be here. And things will hurt just a little less." She asked.

"I guess. I can see that. Do you think that often?" Erin asked.

"Just sometimes. I feel like I can't breathe." Linda sipped her wine, "Danny goes out, every day, and that could be the last time I see him. He's basically hunts the more dangerous criminals out there and gets shot at more times a week than I can keep track of. And he acts like  _I'm_ bothering him when I call to check in. To make sure he's okay. To make sure he knows I love him and to make sure he knows that so if something should happen that's the thought that's in his head." She took a deep breath, "I can't lose him. I can't raise two boys without him."

"But he can raise them without you? If you run that car into a tree? He can do it alone?" Erin asked.

"I don't know how to come up for air anymore. It's like I'm drownin' and every time I ask Danny to help me he brushes it off like I'm cryin' over spilled milk. But really, I...I lost so much that night. And I keep seeing it happen over an over an over an over. I-I-I keep hearing it. I can't sleep. I don't eat. I jus....want things to go back to normal for us." Linda went to pour another glass of wine but Erin took the bottle away, "I jus' wanna have things normal again." She slurred her words, more than a bit tipsy.

"Have you told Danny this?" Erin set the bottle behind her.

"He doesn't wanna hear it. I'm jus' a problem to him. One he can't fix." Linda sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Maybe take him to that psychiatrist you said you saw." She suggested.

Linda scoffed, "You think, your brother. Will go see someone and talk? Good luck."

"If Danny knows how important it is to you, he will go." Erin said. She would have continued if her phone didn't ring, "Hello...yeah...okay...Yeah...Nicky I'll be right there...did you call nine-one-one?...Okay...I'll get there as soon as I can." She quickly hung up, "That was Nicky. She was in a fender bender, she's waiting on the local cops but the guy that hit her took off."

"She okay?" Linda asked.

"She's fine. Just shook up. Why don't you crash here? I'll set up the couch for you. You really shouldn't be driving."

"I'm fine. I can drive home." Linda said helping clear the food away.

Erin grabbed Linda's keys, "I'll call Danny. He can come get you. Or you can stay here."

Linda rolled her eyes, "You know I don't think he's ever had to pick up his drunk wife before."

"First time for everything." Erin smiled warmly, "I'll see you Sunday for dinner." She hugged Linda.

Linda watched Erin rush off to Nicky as she called her husband to come pick her up.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Danny and Linda finally carved out time to see Dr. Bennet together.

Inside her office Linda sat beside Danny listening to him talk.

"I am a guy who is really good at solving problems. I fix things. It's my job and I...honestly I have no idea how to fix this." Danny's voice cracked as he spoke

Linda reached over for Danny's hand, "I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Linda." Dr. Bennet said, "Being shot is traumatic. For anyone. You don't have to be sorry for reacting the way you are."

"But if I wasn't shot, then I wouldn't be hurting Danny. Or our marriage or everyone around me. I'm just making things worse for everyone." Linda said softly.

Danny looked over at his wife, "You're not hurting me." He shook his head, "Not like that. It hurts me that I can't fix this. That I can't make things better for you. Because that's my job. I'm your husband. I'm supposed to protect you and take care of you. And...I can't do anything to fix this. That's what hurts. That's what is so upsetting. But you..." Danny cupped Linda's cheek to turn her face towards him, "You are not hurting me."

Linda's eyes searched Danny's, "But if..."

"No." Danny interrupted her, "You. Are. Not. Hurting. Me." He clearly stated, "This isn't your fault."

"And it isn't  _your_ fault Danny." Dr. Bennet said, "Neither one of you shot Linda. So throwing guilt around does nothing but hurt both of you." She explained.

"But it _is_ my fault." Linda argued, "I'm the one that can't get over it. If it was Danny then he'd be back to normal the next day."

"'Danny, have you ever been shot?" Dr. Bennet asked.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah. But that's different. Linda, I've always been a cop. I'm not expecting to get shot but it's a part of the job description. So it's like comparing apples and oranges. But I get that it's scary and it's hard to deal with."

"But you just don't see how I can't get back to how we were?" She asked.

"I just don't understand how talking about me is going to help you." He tried to explain.

"Because Danny, I need to know what you're thinking, how you are, because if..." Linda bit her bottom lip, "Because if you are feeling guilty that's my fault."

"Nothing is your fault." Danny sighed. He was getting annoyed at trying to tell Linda the same thing over and over again.

"But it is! Don't you see that?!" Linda snapped, "How could it not be my fault?"

"Because you didn't do anything Linda!" Danny said, aggravated with the turn of conversation.

"So Linda, you're feeling that this is your fault?" The psychiatrist interjected.

"Yeah. Of course I am." She said.

"And Danny, you feel as if Linda is overreacting, this isn't her fault and you think that if she realizes that, she will feel better?" Dr. Bennet asked him.

"Well...yeah. But she doesn't see it that way." Danny nodded his head.

"Danny, how do  _you_ feel about this? When Linda was in surgery? How did you feel?" Dr. Bennet scribbled a few notes down on her pad of paper.

"This isn't about me." He didn't want to think back on that day.

"But it is. It's about both of you. Working together for your marriage." Dr. Bennet said, "So tell us. Maybe it will help Linda to realize how you felt that day."

"But it's not about how I feel." Danny said, "It's about how to help Linda get over it."

"Get over it?" Linda jumped, "As in, I should just shake it off like the kids do when they get a skinned knee?" She asked, clearly irritated with her husband.

"No. I didn't mean it like that." Danny tried to back-peddle.

"Of course not. You never mean it like that." She shook her head, "You know what, you don't want to help then why even be here?" She asked, "Go. You have more important things to do anyway."

"Linda." Danny frowned, "I didn't say that."

"No you didn't but that's what you mean." Linda said irrationally.

"No, it's not. But you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what Danny?" She asked angrily.

"This! This whole blame guilt game." He gestured between the two of them.

"Danny, I think if you just talk about how you feel it would help Linda understand where you are coming from. And Linda, you have to give Danny the time he needs to talk about himself." Dr. Bennet tried to intervene.

"Know what? I'm done talking. I'm done trying to listen to you brush it off like I shouldn't have any problem almost dying." Linda growled.

"Linda." Danny sighed, "That's not..."

Linda got up from her seat, "I need to go." She said, "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Linda, I'd like to see you both back here next week, same time?" Dr. Bennet quickly asked.

"Yeah. Same time." Danny confirmed. He would do everything in his power, even if it meant putting in a personal day, to be here for Linda. He could see how much she was hurting and blaming herself. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel better. And while he didn't like sitting in this office talking to some stranger about his marriage, he had to admit, they got further today than they had in a long time. Maybe there was something to this therapy thing.

Linda didn't say anything. She just continued to put on her coat and grab her purse before leaving with Danny trailing behind her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

After a few more unsuccessful sessions with the therapist Linda was begining to lose hope. She and Danny had been fighting more and more lately. Things just seemed to be getting worse. So she found herself on her lunch break taking it on the roof of the hospital. She wanted to get some air, and be by herself. Up here, no one was around. No one to try and bother her. She could hide away from the stress she felt at work and at home.

Linda sat on the edge of the roof with her feet dangling off the ledge. She wondered to herself, ' _what would happen if I fall'?_ She wondered how Danny would react. Knowing how he was being lately her first thought was that he wouldn't care. But she knew better. They might be fighting and he might be taking extra tours but he loved her. That she was sure of. She just didn't know how to talk to him anymore. She didn't know how to make him see just how bad she felt.

Linda sighed. She hated that the boys were listening to their parents argue so much. It was so bad Jack had even asked if he could spend the night at his grandfather's house just so he could study for a test he had the following morning. He felt he wouldn't be able to spread out at the table like he usually did because his parents would argue too loudly. She never wanted her kids to feel unloved or upset.

Linda wiped the tears from her eyes. She hadn't even realized she'd started crying. She shook her head. Between the nightmares, memories, and fear sometimes she felt as if she just didn't belong here anymore. She was causing more harm and trouble than it was worth. Maybe everyone would be better off without her. Sure it would be upsetting but Danny would find someone else. And her kids would move on with their lives. It was Linda's fault they were all stuck in this turmoil day in and day out. Linda looked down at the street below. Everyone was tiny as a small black dot on a white sheet of paper. If she leaned forward enough gravity would pull her down. Then it wouldn't be a sin. Would it? Maybe God would forgive her if she did it to save her family from living in her pain each day. Linda took a deep breath in preparing herself in her mind.

"Linda?" Danny called out loudly. He had stopped by with lunch for her. He thought trying to surprise his wife might get him back on her good side. Last night had been filled with things he didn't mean to say and things he said that came out the wrong way. When he stopped at the nurses station he was told she went up to the roof for some air. Something a few of the nurses, and doctors did from time to time to get away. The view of the city was beautiful especially at night. He wondered why she was up there in the middle of the day. His heart plummeted when he saw her so dangerously close to the edge. Seemingly looking down below, "Babe?!" He cautiously made his way closer to the edge not sure of what he was stepping into.

Linda whipped her head around, "Danny?! What are you doing here?" She asked. ' _damn_ ' she thought.

"Just stopping by with some lunch. Why don't you come down from there and we can eat." He smiled.

Linda looked down below and back to Danny. She couldn't move. He didn't understand. She needed to be gone to save him from living with her fear and pain. He'd even said it the other night. Living in fear needs to stop. So she could stop it. Right now. With just a little push forward.

"Honey. C'mon." Danny took a step closer.

"Stop." She called out, "Just stay there." She bit her bottom lip unsure of what to do next or how she screwed something else up.

"Okay. I'll stay right here. Can you come down though? Can you talk to me? What's going on?" Danny tried to talk to her hoping she'd give up some clue of her thoughts at the moment.

"Now you want to talk?" She half-laughed, "Since when do you want to talk and not yell? I'm fine here." She shook her head.

Danny wondered what would make her sit on the edge of the roof, "Look, I'm sorry. I said some stuff I shouldn't have and I didn't mean it. You're scaring me Linda. Please. Just swing your legs back over." He felt like his world was falling underneath him.

"Just like you're  **sorry** I got shot.  **Sorry** I was hurt.  **Sorry** you couldn't stop it. Did you ever think that I didn't need you to feel  **sorry** for me? Ever think that what I needed was to know that you cared? That you were worried. That you were scared. I didn't want you to blame yourself and be  **sorry**." She sniffled. The wind whistled by, blowing her hair into her eyes.

"You think I wasn't scared?" Danny gasped, "You almost...when we didn't know you were going to make it or not...." Danny sighed, "Linda, until this moment I'd never been that scared in my life. The thought of losing you scares the hell out of me Linda. Please. Just come down from there."

"No Danny. You don't understand." Linda frowned.

"What don't I understand?" He asked.

"I'm putting you through so much pain. Can't you see how much better you'd be without me?" She asked.

Danny took a small step forward, "Can't you see how much I'm begging you to stay?" He countered her question.

"Don't do this." She shook her head.

Danny stepped forward again. Just a few more and he might be able to reach her, "Please. Come down. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that this isn't the answer."

Linda shook her head, "I don't have another one." She admitted. Linda dropped her gaze to the small grey strip of pavement below she was sure to land on if she fell.

Danny took a deep breath. He quickly swung one of his legs over the ledge straddling it to face Linda and sit near her. If he stuck his hand out he could grab her upper arm.

"Danny! Wha-What are you doing?!" Her eyes got big as she watched him sit on the ledge with her.

"I put that ring on your finger. Till death do us part and I'm not ready for that yet. So you want to sit on this ledge and talk and we will. Both of us." He said firmly, "I'm not leaving you. I'm not going away. And I'm not going to let you fall because you can't see a way out."

"It's just so dark." She wiped her eyes.

"Then let me guide you." He said. Danny tried to hold back his own tears, "I love you so much."

Linda looked up at him, "This is really scaring you. Isn't it?" She questioned.

"Yes. It is. Please, come down from here." Danny reached out his hand for her to take.

Linda took one last look at the the ground below before nodding her head, "Okay." She clasped Danny's hand in hers. He swung his feet back over the ledge while she moved to stand up and turn around. Just as she went to turn the wind blew again causing her foot to slip from under her. Linda shrieked.

"I got you!" Danny grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him on the roof. Danny landed on his back with Linda on top of him with a thud, "I got you. You're safe. I promise." He hugged her tightly.

Linda curled into Danny, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's alright now. We'll figure this out Linda. You and I. I promise. Please don't leave me." He pleaded, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She cried into his chest, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Danny breathed a sigh of relief as the wind died down and the sun poked out, "It's okay." Danny clung to Linda tightly. Scared that she might blow away in the wind. He just hoped he could fix this before next time she was on a ledge. Today he'd been lucky and intervened. He couldn't bear the thought of something happening because he wasn't there for her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Linda woke up to the rain hitting against her bedroom window. The bed beside her was cold. It didn't even look like Danny had slept next to her. She sighed, ' _maybe I should have just done it yesterday. He went to work and left. Even after everything.'_ she thought to herself. The house was eerily quiet as she grabbed her robe and walked down stairs. That's when she spotted her husband. Standing in the kitchen on his phone, in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. 

"I just need a few days....I know...we'll be there Sunday...I'm sure....Thanks for keeping them Dad..." Danny looked up and saw Linda leaning against the door frame watching him, "I gotta go." He said goodbye to Frank before ending the call and putting his phone on the counter. Danny waked towards Linda, "Hey." He smiled.

"You're home today?" She asked.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah. I told them I needed a personal day."

Linda fiddled with the tie on her robe, "What about that case?" She asked referring to the serial killer he was trying to find, "You said it was really important." She echoed his words to her from the other day when he said he couldn't come home on time.

"I have something more important to do." Danny took Linda's hand in his. He squeezed it gently.

"I'm not a case you can crack." She looked down at their joined hands. 

Danny tugged his wife towards him, "No. But you are the most important person in my life. And figuring this out with you is more important than any case that could cross my desk." He wrapped his arms around Linda's waist, "I love you so much." Danny pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

Linda let her head drop to his shoulder, clinging onto him as if she was drowning, "I love you more." She said softly.

"I love you most." Danny repeated the phrase often said back and forth to each other.

The two stood in the doorway to their kitchen holding each other for what felt like years. Just quietly being in each other's arms. Until Linda's stomach rumbled.

"Let's get something to eat." Danny smiled, "I picked up some of that tea you really like. I wasn't sure if you'd rather that than coffee." 

"Thank you." She nodded her head.

Once they ate a small breakfast Danny led Linda to the couch. She held her tea cup with two hands and curled her legs up under her.

"We need to talk about yesterday." He said softly, "I had no idea you...that's how you felt." Danny tried to keep his composure, "Talk to me. Please. Tell me what I can do to help you."

Linda shifted uncomfortably, "I'm scared." She half-whispered.

"Of what?" Danny prodded.

Linda shrugged her shoulders, "That I shouldn't be here anymore. That me living through getting shot was a mistake. That I'm hurting you and the boys. That things will never go back to the way they were." She started to cry, "I'm scared that this changed everything and I don't know how to fix it."

Danny took the tea from her hands and placed it on the coffee table, "You're not hurting anyone. I promise." Danny held Linda close.

"I'm scared you've stopped loving me. That you will stop if I can't fix things." Linda hadn't realized she said the words out loud until Danny pulled back slightly.

He was shocked to hear her say those words, "I'll never stop loving you. Ever. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you. I will always love you."

Linda started to cry harder, "I just...You haven't..." She dropped her chin to her chest, "You walk around like nothing has changed."

"Because I thought you needed to move on. I didn't want to keep reminding you of it every day. I didn't want to keep reminding myself of it every day." He admitted. Danny rubbed Linda's back, "When you were in surgery. And we didn't know what was going to happen..." Danny took a deep breath, "Then they said they couldn't get the second bullet out....And it could paralyze you...I've never been so scared. Linda I thought I was going to lose you that day. I tried to go see you. I tried to see you just one last time but Jamie...he had to hold me back...I lost it...I couldn't stop feeling like if I was there I could do something. I could at least make sure you knew how loved you are." Danny wiped the tears from his eyes, "Dad didn't let the boys see me. Not until I calmed down. I was so mad and scared, he thought it would make things worse for the boys if they saw me losing it while not knowing what was going to happen to you. Everything changed that day." Danny kissed Linda's forehead, "You stopped breathing. Twice." He told her, "They...uh..they had to restart your heart and shock you back....You left...And there isn't a second that goes by that I don't remember how terrifying that felt. To hear the nurse say those words to me. That there was complications and they were trying to get you back." Danny tightened his arms around his wife, "All I could think about was everything I've done wrong. How many times I went to work and could have stayed with you. How many times I could have done something different. How would you know how loved you are? How I was going to tell the boys. How I was going to raise them alone. How it would kill me to lose the love of my life. The mother of my children." Danny said, "And when they came out and said you were back but they had to leave a bullet in you and you'd need a second surgery...I was so relieved you were alive. You were alive and that moment, that's all that mattered. We'd deal with any complication or any paralysis or anything that could go wrong. I thought I'd see you awake. But you weren't waking up right away. A side effect of the anesthesia. So I sat on the side of your bed, holding your hand, kissing your forehead, telling you how much I selfishly needed you to stay with me. I prayed a thousand prayers for you to open your eyes. And the second you did I swore I'd do everything in my power to catch the guy that hurt you. I'd do anything it took to make sure you'd never get hurt again. But all you've been feeling since then was pain and I don't know how to fix it." He admitted, "I thought maybe if we just forgot it happened that you'd be better off. But it's making things worse. I'll do anything. Whatever it takes. You are more important to me than anything else. You and our boys will always come first."

Linda listened quietly as Danny spoke. She hadn't realized how much she started crying until she noticed the wet spot on Danny's shirt, soaked from her tears, "You never told me all that." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Because I wanted to be strong for you. I didn't think you needed to know how broken I was. I wanted you to be able to feel however you needed to without the burden of my feelings." Danny tried to explain. He'd never been good with feelings and words but he felt Linda should know what he was thinking.

"You're not indestructible Danny." She sniffled, "Neither one of us are."

"I wish we never had to find out this way." He said softly.

"Me too." She agreed, "I feel like I can't turn off my brain. Like there is so much static and noise that the only way to stop it, is to end it." She tried to explain.

"Talk to me. Let me carry some of that weight. I'm here for you. Always." He said.

Linda shook her head, "You don't get it. I'm not even sure how to do that." She took a deep breath, "I don't know how to explain it enough to let you take it."

"Then maybe that doctor from the hospital can help? Maybe we should bring it up during the next session?" He said, unsure of how to help Linda with her depressed thoughts.

"I just want everything to go away and restart again like we were before." She said softly, "I don't...I'm not crazy." She shook her head.

"I know you're not. But there is only so much I can do to help without pulling someone else in." Danny gently explained, "I think this needs to be talked about. What happens if next time you're on that ledge and I'm not there? I need you Linda. The boys need you. We love you. We want you around for a long time." 

"She's going to think I'm crazy." Linda's bottom lip quivered.

Danny shook his head, "No. No she won't. You're human. You had something traumatic happen. There's no shame in asking for help."

"What if...What if the family finds out?" She asked half a question.

"Find's out what?" Danny looked at his wife in confusion.

"What if she gives me a pill and says that's the help I need?" Linda worried.

Danny cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes, "Then that's the help we get you. You didn't chose to walk around with bullets everywhere. You didn't grow up like Erin with guns around the house. You aren't used to being hurt like this. So let them say something. Because I'll be the first one to tell them how wrong they are. That if the doc gives you something to help you it's no different than Gramps taking something  for his heart." Danny said, "Not all things can be healed with God and family." 

Linda nodded her head, "What will you think?" She knew how against medication Danny could be. She knew how he felt about airing private problems.

"I'll think that I have a strong, amazing, wife who loves her family so much that she's willing to do whatever it takes to be there for them. Even if it's hard to roll out of bed each morning. I'll know that she does it because she loves us." Danny pecked Linda's lips, "And I'll be so proud of her."

Linda took a deep breath to steady her breathing, "You won't be ashamed of me?" 

Danny felt his jaw hit the floor, "Ashamed? Never. I'll never be ashamed of anything you do, especially when it's to make sure you're safe and happy. That you're doing it because you love your family. I could never be ashamed that you want to get better for us."

"Okay." She said quietly, "Maybe we should call the doctor. See if she can fit us in today." She suggested. 

Danny nodded his head and kissed the top of his wife's, "I may have already scheduled something for this afternoon." He confessed, "I love you. And I'm proud of you for wanting to do whatever is needed to help our family move through this."

"I love you." She murmured against his chest. Linda squeezed closer to Danny in an effort to find warmth, safety, and love in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Linda sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the orange bottle with little white pills inside. Danny had been right. She was given an anti-depressant. Their therapist sent them to a psychiatrist to get the prescription. She opened the cap and counted out the sixty day supply before taking the one for her daily dose out and putting the rest back inside the bottle. After their session she talked to Jack and Sean over the phone. They were excited to stay at their grandfathers house. Turns out their great-grandpa was letting them help grill hamburgers for tonight's dinner. She promised she'd see them in a few days, that things were okay and that she didn't feel well and didn't want them getting sick too. Sure it was a white lie but she didn't want to scare them.

Danny walked out of their bathroom and sat beside his wife, "Your tea will get cold." He said gently, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just never thought it would...I never thought I'd need medication like this." She admitted.

"The doctor said it would help you. She said it would help you deal with everything but not get overwhelmed. She said it might just be for a short time. But that it's best to start on something before you..." Danny trailed off.

"Hurt or kill myself." Linda finished the sentence for him, "I know." She sighed.

"So then take it. Drink some tea. I promise, it's going to be alright." Danny tried to be supportive of his wife.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." Linda took the small pill and a sip of her chamomile tea.

"See. Not so bad right?" He smiled softly.

"I feel like I'm disappointing you." She said trying to remember to use 'I feel' statements instead of making a judgmental statement towards Danny. The therapist had told them that changing the way they talk through things might help.

"You're not. You make me proud to be your husband because I know you are trying your hardest to be the best wife and mother you can be. And this is making you succeed at it." Danny shifted on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?" He asked noticing Linda staring at the floor.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"I don't need a therapist to tell me you're lying right now. What's wrong? Please, talk to me? I want to help but I can't if I don't know what the problem is." Danny slid an arm around her waist.

"I promise. I'm fine. I'm just really tired." Linda sighed.

"Okay. Then why don't you sleep? Take a nap." Danny carded his fingers through Linda's hair.

"Will you stay with me?" Her voice sounded so meek and frail.

"Of course. I'll stay right here." Danny shifted both of them on the bed so Linda could lay with her head on his chest. Danny ran his fingertips up and down the side of her arm, gently soothing her, "Close your eyes. And relax. I'll hold you. I'm not goin anywhere." He promised.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." 

Danny tightened his arms around her as he felt her shiver slightly, "It's alright. You're safe. Everything will be okay. I love you." He whispered over and over until finally she was sound asleep on his chest.

* * *

 

Over the next few days and through Sunday dinner Linda and Danny had seemed to be getting along better. Linda was trying the skills the therapist had shown her and Danny was doing his best to talk to Linda about how he felt and make sure she knew where he stood with his emotions. Monday rolled around and Linda and Danny both had to go back to work. The few personal days were nice but they both knew it couldn't last forever.

Linda stood in the bathroom facing the mirror as she applied her makeup. Danny walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Still on for a lunch date?" He asked. They'd made tentative plans for meeting up around lunch time if they both could get out of work for a little bit.

Linda smiled, "Yeah. That sounds good." She tilted her head back and kissed Danny's cheek, "You come home to me okay?" 

"Always." Danny turned Linda in his arms so he could kiss her properly, "You too."

Linda fiddled with Danny's tie, "Love you."

"Love you." He kissed his wife one last time before going downstairs to make sure Jack and Sean were getting ready for school.

Linda followed her husband downstairs. After watching him leave she got the boys ready and dropped them off at school

She walked into work feeling a bit better than she had a few days ago. She knew it would take a couple weeks, maybe even a month for the medication to work fully but using the DBT techniques she'd been working on with her therapist had helped.

As she walked in she quickly set in for a long busy day. She was handed a few easy cases before a call came through that made her drop what she was doing.

"Please! Someone! Help!" A young man came running into the ER with a tiny baby in his arms. Looking quickly the baby looked the size of a newborn. It couldn't be older than a few months, if that.

Linda ran over quickly, "Get me a gurney!" She took the limp infant from the boy, "And some blankets. We need to warm this baby up!" She ran to get the baby warm under some lamps and a blanket, "Call the police!"

One of the ER doctors and the pediatrician on call joined Linda and a few nurses as they bustled around the tiny baby. The umbilical cord was crudely tied off with a hair tie. Once cut properly and warmed, the limp baby perked up and started wailing. Much to the happiness of everyone around her.

* * *

Linda sat in a rocking chair holding the infant girl close. She had been fed and they had tried to send her up to the nursery but she just wouldn't calm down unless held. So Linda sat and rocked the baby back and forth.

Danny walked to the nurses station, "Where's Linda at?" He asked one of the nurses.

"She's upstairs. In the children's ward." One of the nurses smiled.

Danny went up to the fourth floor to find Linda, "Hey." He grinned upon finding his wife holding a tiny pink bundle.

"Hey yourself." Linda smiled back. She rubbed the baby's back gently.

"I heard you were a bit busy so we can do lunch here instead of going out." He held up the take out bag.

Linda laughed, "Well this little one came in today and surprised everyone. So she changed plans a bit." 

"I see that." Danny pulled up a chair and started to take containers out of the bag, "What's her story?"

"I don't know. Good Samaritan passing by brought her in. Looks like she was left in a shoe box outside. If someone had just come in to drop her off we'd have taken her. No questions asked. But they left her out in the cold, in a shoe box." Linda sighed, "Children and family services were supposed to be here an hour ago to pick her up. She's healthy. No signs of drug or alcohol use during the pregnancy. No HIV or hepatitis. Nothing to suggest she came from a junkie or anyone that didn't take care of themselves." Linda helped the baby suck her pacifier back into her mouth, "It's so sad. Such a cruel way to come into the world."

Danny leaned over and kissed the top of Linda's head, "Then she's lucky she landed in your arms. This good Samaritan got a name?"

"He's already talked to the police. He doesn't know anything. He was just walking by and heard crying." She said.

"Yeah well maybe I can get some info outta him." Danny offered, "Figure out where she comes from and see if I can do anything."

Linda nodded her head, "But first we eat. Because you are about twenty minutes late." She teased.

"I was getting food. Line was really long." Danny opened her container for her and got her a fork.

"Sure you weren't running late because you were too busy snagging extra fortune cookies?" She took the plate and pointed to the small bag filled with cookies, "Just to make sure the boys don't feel left out. There's fried dough in there for them too right?"

"I thought they'd like the snack when they got home from school." Danny admitted, "It's not like between the two of them they won't gobble up dinner too." He said referring to both boys' large appetites lately.

"Ah, teenage boys and puberty." Linda smirked.

"If I recall correctly you fell in love with a teenage boy." 

Linda sipped her drink, "I wonder if he ever grew out of puberty." She laughed.

"Haha very funny." Danny kissed his wife sweetly.

"Thanks for lunch today." She said sincerely.

"Anything for you." He replied.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda shaking up the events sequence in Season 6 a bit but it works better this way for my story. Hope you enjoy. :)

"I just don't understand how anyone can leave a poor helpless baby like that." Linda said that night while cleaning the kitchen.

"Unfortunately it happens more often than anyone would like." Danny sipped his beer. He moved from leaning on one counter to the other while Linda wiped them down. For having two older boys in the house she never understood how neither one could put their dish in the sink. They still left them on the counter before running upstairs to play video games.

Linda frowned, "But they could have still just dropped her off. We're a safe haven hospital. They wouldn't have been in any trouble. They could have just dropped her. Then the mother could have been checked out as well. That poor woman. And we're just hoping she's a woman. It could be some scared teenage girl out there that had a baby and isn't getting any postpartum care."

"But maybe they didn't know that. I ran that kids name and nothing popped up. Seems his story checks out." Danny said.

"So there's no way to find out where the baby came from." Linda sighed, "I just hope someone adopts her soon. She's so innocent."

"I'm sure children's services are taking good care of her. She's still in the hospital right?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're trying to keep her there a little longer just to be sure everything is okay." Linda nodded.

"Then she's fine. Besides, she has an amazing nurse checking in on her all the time."

"Not _all_ the time." Linda smiled

"Often enough that I was sent a picture of her while at work because she was just, what did you call her? Adorable?" He teased.

"She is adorable." Linda defended.

Danny finished his beer and tossed the bottle in the recycling bin. He walked over to where Linda was standing over the sink, "You know, we could always get to work on our own." He kissed her neck and slid his arms around her waist from behind.

Linda laughed, "And you're going to go through being up all night, diapers, potty training, and spit up all over again?"

"Okay. So it's not  _all_ fun and games but _making_ the baby sure is." Danny smirked as he kissed Linda's neck again, moving his hands up her sides.

"Did you hit your head at work today?" She turned in her husband's arms, "When you can carry it and breastfed it we can have another one."

"How about we just practice making one?" He continued to kiss his way up to her lips. Linda was about to make a smart remark back but Danny picked her up.

"Danny!" She laughed the whole way up to their bedroom.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Linda noticed a shift in her perspective. Things weren't better overnight and some days were still harder than others but her ability to think clearly and not feel so desperate started to lessen as the day's went by. The therapy with Danny helped both of them connect with each other better than before. So it was a surprise when Danny came bursting through the front door with a radio car parked out front.

"Just gonna have them sit on the house till I get this guy." Danny shut the door, "And I'll have another car around the block, just as a precaution okay? Nothing to worry about." Danny checked the backyard and locks on the windows.

"The thing about being married to you for seventeen years is I know when you're lying." Linda crossed her arms as she watched Danny's movements.

"I"m not lying. I'm just being cautious." He countered.

"Well that seventeen years as a cops wife also tells me that there's no way you'd have two radio cars twenty-four seven outside plus a police escort for the boys unless we were in some real danger." Linda said clearly scared of what was going on.

Danny sighed as he walked out of the kitchen, "You know me. I don't like to take chances. Not with you guys."

Linda scoffed, "No. Just with yourself."

"It's nothing to worry about." Danny said.

"OH!" Linda shook her head, "Nothing to worry about now that I know you're trying to arrest a guy whose already killed a half a dozen women? A guy whose so brazen he calls you at work to taunt you?" She started raising her voice in fear.

"What?" Danny shrugged his shoulders, "It's not like hes a mastermind or something. He's just a perp."

Linda shook her head, "He sounds like a mastermind to me."

"Well I'm gonna get him." He said with determination.

"At what cost Danny?" Linda asked. Danny took a step closer and pulled Linda into his arms. Linda felt Danny's chest feeling for his vest, "You don't wear this unless there's a chance you might need it." She frowned.

"It's going to be okay. I'm gonna catch this guy and everything will be alright." Danny tried to calm his wife, "I'll be home tonight. I promise." He held his wife close, "It's okay. Just stay close to home and call the guys out front if you need them. I'll come home."

"You better." She hugged Danny tight, "Now go catch this guy."

Danny kissed the top of Linda's head, "I'll call you later."

Linda watched Danny walk through the front door being sure to shut it behind him. She watched as he ran over to the radio car parked out front probably telling them that if they blink and miss something there would be hell to pay. Linda hated how her stomach twisted in knots just watching him drive away. She selfishly wanted him home. If he was taking this much precaution with her and the boys then he should be taking it for himself as well.

* * *

That night Linda couldn't sleep. The boys were home safe, the car was parked out front and they'd even done a perimeter check and walk through of the house when they changed shifts. She'd gotten a text from Danny saying he was fine and they were headed out on a lead. But now three hours since his text she'd heard nothing. She kept looking at her phone as if it would magically make Danny call her. She spun her wedding ring as the anxiety started to build. She lay in bed trying to stop the racing thoughts of 'what if he's in the hospital?' 'what if he's hurt?' 'No they'd call me' 'What if he can't say his name?' 'No Maria would call me' 'What if she's hurt and can't talk too?' She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the front door open and close gently. She didn't hear someone climb the stairs or enter her bedroom. She gasped when the bed dipped down beside her.

"It's okay. It's just me." Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

Linda rolled over, "You're home." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No. I couldn't sleep." Linda sat up, "Are you okay?" She could tell by the look on his face something was wrong.

Danny contemplated telling her about Wilder's boat blowing up, "I'm not hurt."

"I'm glad. But that's not what I meant." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She could smell the smoke on his clothes.

"We didn't get him." He confessed, "But you and the boys are safe. I promise." Danny held his wife tight.

"Are you?" She asked.

Danny sighed, "I am." He replied not sure of his answer, "You should get some sleep."

"I will when you do." She pressed a kiss to the crook of Danny's neck.

"Just let me shower and then I'll be in bed." Danny shifted to take his shoes off. Once securing his gun and putting his badge and wallet on the dresser he stepped into their bathroom to wash the day off. Hoping that it would give both, him and his wife some sort of relief throughout the night.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Linda cuddled the little girl close. After hearing about the mastermind that was threatening her family, and that Danny hadn't been able to catch him she'd been more on guard than normal lately. The boys were being grilled on where they were going and who with. Her stress had been steadily rising. She worried more every time Danny walked out of the house. Linda found herself in the pediatric ward more and more as she checked on the abandoned baby. Child services had wanted to put her in a group home but Linda and few other nurses had rallied together to pursued them that a group home for a newborn wouldn't be a good option as she hadn't had many vaccinations yet and she'd be at risk for illnesses. At least here in the hospital she was watched all the time and they were making sure she was healthy. After a few doctors supported the nurses children services extended her stay for a few more weeks before they'd have to come in and take her. Linda just hoped they'd find her a good home. She had such a traumatic birth she deserved a loving, kind, family.

* * *

 

After almost a month and a half of ups and downs Linda's world would turn upside down in ways she couldn't even imagine at the time.

Baby 'Grace', which was what the nurses and doctors had taken to calling the abandoned baby, had caught a mild cold resulting in her staying at the hospital longer than children's services had initially wanted. But until she was feeling better and her blood work came back normal they were told she couldn't be released from the hospital. Which just meant more time spent with Linda and the other nurses doting over her. One of them had even made her a soft pink baby blanket of her own. Another nurse had decorated the crib she slept in like all the other babies in the pediatric ward. Linda had picked up a small pink stuffed bear that said 'Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep' when it was squeezed. All the nurses were quickly falling in love with the little girl. Linda felt her heart tug every time she had to leave to go home. She loved her boys but there always was that small part of her that missed an adorable little baby around the house.

Today however was Linda's day off. She spent most of her day catching up on housework, she'd set a roast in the oven to cook slowly throughout the day, watched a crappy made for TV movie, and volunteered at the boys school for a bake sale during lunch, and drove them back home after school. After checking on the roast and putting the last load of laundry in the dryer she went out back to help coach the boys run drills to practice for their upcoming football game.

"Good job Jack! Nice time Sean!" She clapped, "Try again!" She smiled. Both Jack and Sean scuffled for the ball, "Keep going boys! Good job!" She encouraged them to keep working at it. She never expected the police to ring the doorbell. Especially in the middle of the afternoon with no warning., Run that again boys!" She yelled before going into the house to get the front door, "Hi." She smiled, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello ma'am. How are you?" The young officer smiled, "Are you uh...Danny Reagan's wife?"

"Is everything alright?" She asked, "Is Danny okay?" Instantly she felt something was wrong. She'd never seen this cop before and while she didn't claim to know every cop but if one was coming to her door she'd at least know their name. She looked for a radio car or a sedan like Danny drove but didn't see either one. Something just wasn't settling right about a lone officer being at her door. Even if Danny was hurt she'd have been called before officers showed up at her door.

"He asked that you come with me. Some guy he's chasing after might be looking for you." The officer explained.

"Where's your partner?" She asked.

"Patrolling around the block in case this guy is around. I really need you to come with me." He insisted.

Linda looked at the man confused as to why Danny hadn't contacted her about it, "Let me just call him." She said. She debated about asking about the kids. But if this was someone who was out to hurt her she didn't want to draw attention to the boys in the backyard, "You just...wait here and I'll give him a quick call." She tried to shut the door so she could grab her cell phone from her back pocket.

Her body went cold when the officer stuck his foot in the door to prevent her from closing it, "That's not really a good idea." He pointed a gun at her under his coat, "Why don't you come with me and I won't have to show your boys this?" His smile just made Linda even more scared than she already was.

"Please don't hurt them." She said fearing for Jack and Sean's lives, "I'll go with you. Just please, leave my boys alone." She pleaded.

The man grabbed her arm and half dragged her to his car. Her heart sunk when he opened the trunk. Before she could react she was struck with something and blacked out.

* * *

 

Danny raced into the house with Parker hot on his heels, "LINDA!" He yelled, "Linda!" Danny ran through the house in search of his wife. When Wilder said he was going after Danny's family he knew there was no time to waste in getting to his wife and sons. Danny whipped around hearing Jack and Sean in the backyard, "Linda!" He ran out the open door. Jack and Sean looked over at their father who was running towards them, "Where's your mother? You boys good?"

Jack nodded his head, "We're fine."

"Yeah we're alright. Mom went to answer the door. Someone rang the bell." Sean said.

"How long ago was that?" Danny hugged both his boys close.

"Uhm...Five minutes ago? Maybe ten?" Jack said trying to figure out how long he and Sean had been doing their drills, "It wasn't long at all."

"Dad what's wrong?" Sean asked, "Is Mom okay?"

"Five or ten minutes. He can't have gone far with her."  Danny covered his mouth clearly shaken.

"Dad?" Jack asked, "Where's Mom?"

Parker was already on the phone searching for any surveillance video around that would show Linda in a car or show Wilder in one in the area, "We'll find her. Would she have her phone on her?"

"I-I-I don't know. Probably. Maybe. I swear to God if he hurts her..." Danny sighed.

"Dad. What's going on?" Jack asked.

"It's going to be okay boys. It's going to be fine." He hugged them both. Within five minutes Jamie and Janko showed up. They were the closest radio car in the area and were coming back from a domestic disturbance call.

"Hey!" Jamie ran into the yard, "Danny what happened?!" He asked.

"Wilder got Linda. Stay with the boys." Danny hugged Jack and Sean one more time, "Jamie." He said catching his brothers attention, "Please keep them..." 

"I got them. I promise. Go. Go get Linda. The boys are safe. I promise." Jamie cut Danny off.

Danny ran out the house, jumped over his car and sped back to the station to see if TARU had traced Linda's cell phone yet.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna add a little warning here. There's some attempted rape in this chapter.

Linda woke up to the smell of fuel and darkness inside the trunk of Wilder's car. She bumped and rolled around as he sped through the streets. Her hands were tied behind her back, her feet were bound, and there was duct tape across her mouth. The rope digging into her wrists and legs. She looked around trying to get her bearings but with every bump she hit her head and it became harder and harder to concentrate. Somehow she had to get out of that trunk. She knew that if she didn't make it out of the trunk she wouldn't make it out of this situation alive. She was confident in Danny's ability to find her but not in hers to live. Not with this guy. Not with a guy who had Danny so shaken up he had two cars sitting on the house while he hunted him the first time. Linda started getting to work trying to get out of the ropes.

At the precinct Danny was frantically working with TARU to trace his wife's cell phone. She seemed to have just dropped off the face of the Earth. No one in his neighborhood had seen a thing. No one had heard anything unusual and the boys had no idea what went on. They never heard her even yell for them which meant Wilder must have threatened her to get her to go quietly.

It was only when his phone rang did he get some sort of clue where she could be.

"Where is my wife?" He asked Wilder as he answered his call.

"Aren't you supposed to be the detective?" Wilder asked, "You tell me."

"I swear to God Wilder. If you hurt her..."

"Tsk tsk tsk. You don't want to give me any ideas do you?" Wilder taunted.

"Let her go Wilder. You don't want to hurt her. Trade her for me." Danny pleaded.

Wilder laughed, "Scared detective?"

"Please. Just let her go. Let me talk to her. How do I know she's even alive right now?" Danny asked hoping to at least hear Linda.

"See, if you just left my family alone, I would have left yours alone. But you had to involve my mother. Do you know what it's like to have to murder your own mother? Now I'll have to do the same thing to your wife. She seems to be a feisty one. I can't wait to see how she likes my dungeon." He teased.

"Wilder. Let me talk to her." Danny said through gritted teeth.

"Here. Listen to her." Wilder held the phone behind him so he could hear Linda's muffled screams through the back seat of the car, "She's alive. For now. Happy hunting detective." He threw the phone out the car window with Danny still screaming for Linda on the other side of the phone.

Linda yelled. As loud as she could with the tape on. She yelled. Hoping that someone would hear her. She tried to kick out a light but couldn't get through the metal and plastic coverings. Wilder had removed her shoes when he placed her in the trunk. Possibly to stop her from running she thought. Linda tried to get to her phone. She could almost reach it with the tips of her fingers. If she could get it from her pocket, she could try and call nine-one-one or Danny for help. She just _needed_ to reach her phone. Linda twisted and turned, shuffled around and contorted her body but she finally felt it slide out of her pants pocket and onto the floor of the trunk. She managed to shimmy it up in front of her face, every so often losing it to a bump in the road or a sharp turn. Once she had it she held it down with her chin. Using her nose to press the buttons was both painful and unproductive. She couldn't hit the touchscreen clearly enough. It just kept buzzing telling her her pass-code was incorrect. Linda tried to remain calm but she couldn't stop her tears. Her thoughts were filled of her boys, praying they were okay. Of Danny and praying he'd find her time. She felt the car stop quickly and she was slammed against the back of the trunk.

Wilder opened the trunk, "You think you're going to call for help?" He asked. He grabbed her phone, threw it on the ground and stomped on it, "You don't need that." Wilder grabbed at Linda to pull her from the trunk. She kicked him hard in the jaw but was no match when he brought the butt of his gun down on her head.

* * *

 

"Where is she?" Danny was biting everyone's heads off left and right. He just wanted his wife back. How could he have been so stupid as to not protect his own family from this psychopath? It was his fault Linda was in danger. His fault his wife was now trapped with one of the worse serial killers he'd ever hunted.

"His phone call to you is bouncing all over the five boroughs. We can't pinpoint where he is. And we can't find her phone. It's either not on or has no signal." One of the TARU techs explained.

"This is my wife!" Danny hollered, "He's going to kill her!"

"Reagan!" Parker yelled, "Getting pissed off isn't helping anyone. Think! What does Wilder want? Figure out that and you'll figure out where he's going with her."

"Right." He sighed. He was angry. Angry with everyone in the room including himself. Danny looked up at the board filled with Wilder's victims and all the information they had on him, "We've already been to his house. And we just sent more officers there. Nothing. His mother lived in an apartment. No other property in his name or her name. We have no idea where he's going. all we know is that he has my wife." Danny tried to figure out where his wife could be.

"What about your name?" Beaz asked, "The apartment he rented was in your name. He was using it so we wouldn't find him. What if there's more in your name?" She started searching her computer.

"That's good." Parker walked over to her desk.

Danny rubbed his head with his hands trying to cool off and think.

"Danny!" Beaz yelled, "Look! There's house out in Brooklyn in your name."

"Let's go." Danny ran out of the precinct in search of his wife. Beaz practically jumped into the passenger seat of the sedan as Danny sped out of the parking lot towards Brooklyn.

"We're going to find her Danny." Beaz tried to assure her partner.

"Yeah. But when and what will he had done to her by then" Danny felt sick to his stomach that he wasn't able to protect her from being kidnapped. The best he could do now was hope she was relatively okay when he saved her.

* * *

The next time she woke up, Linda was suspended from the ceiling in a dark, dingy basement. Her hands bound above her head and her feet hanging below. Her arms were sore and tired. Her wrists were read and raw from the rope burns around them. She felt woozy and weak.

"Good to see you awake." Wilder smiled. He walked around the room slowly spinning Linda around to disorient her while he spoke, "You know. I save toying with my victims till after I kill them. Makes it more pleasurable for me. But I think it would really stick it to your husband more if I played with you before I killed you. Knowing that you had to live through someone else touching you. Knowing that you had to live through someone like me, someone he hates, having sex with you. And that is the only reason I'll find pleasure in this." He reached up and without warning cut the rope where Linda was hanging. She landed on the floor with a sickening crack to her head, "I just want to make sure I live inside his head forever."

"Please." She cried, "Please don't hurt me. Please just let me go. I'll tell Danny it wasn't you. Please." She begged only now aware the tape was missing from her mouth.

Wilder straddled her waist, "Just a little fun." He started to cut her shirt off with his knife.

"No! Stop! Please! Stop!" Linda screamed and begged but he continued.

"If you don't shut up I'll tape that damn mouth of yours closed again." He put the blade of his knife to her throat.

"Get off me! Stop! Please!" She shook her head trying to get away from the tape but wasn't able to get away from him. Linda's eyes were red as she sobbed uncontrollably. She prayed to God that she die before she'd have to experience any of this. She knew that Danny would never forgive himself if she was raped by someone he was chasing. She knew he'd have a hard enough time dealing with her being kidnapped and assaulted. Linda screamed even with the tape on praying she'd be saved.

"I was right. You  _are_ feisty." Wilder ripped the remains of her shirt off her body, "For having two children you have a very attractive body." He continued running the tip of the knife down her body pressing hard enough for her to feel it but not hard enough to draw blood.

It was only when she hears sirens in the distance did she think she was safe. She felt Wilder grab her pant but she could swear that was sirens she was hearing. She wasn't sure. She could have been hallucinating by this point she was begging for her life and seeing it flash before her eyes.

Wilder stopped just as he pulled her pants to her ankles, "Guess we have to go with plan B." He ripped her pants off her and knocked her out once again. Wilder grabbed Linda and threw her over his shoulder leaving a puddle of fresh blood on the ground and her shredded clothing. Fleeing through another exit coming out of a ground level exit, he evaded the police who were coming through the front door of the brownstone he had taken her too.

Once again Linda found herself in the trunk of a car. This time bleeding, bruised, and almost naked.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Danny was first inside followed by Beaz and the SWAT team. The house was infiltrated with police going through every room. Every closet, every corner was inspected over and over in the search for Linda. Once the first and second floors were cleared they did a second sweep. Almost missing the hidden door to the basement. Danny followed Beaz down the basement steps praying he'd find Linda in time. When Beaz saw the pool of blood on the floor she tried to stop Danny from coming down further but he'd already spotted his wife's tattered clothes, "Linda!" He pushed past his partner scared of what he was going to find. He saw the blood on the floor, her ripped clothing, and the chain she always wore around her neck lying on the floor as if they didn't matter, "Oh my god." He dropped to his knees unable to stand any longer, "He...he..she's...Oh my God." Danny started to lose it. The stench of his wife's blood filled the tiny basement.

"If she was dead he would have left her here. Or called you or something. He would have wanted to taunt you." Parker put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "She's alive. But we need to work quickly to find her."

"Danny. Look at this!" Beaz held up a park services pamphlet, "He uses the parks and woods to dump the other victims right?"

"Yeah yeah." He nodded his head trying to regain some composure.

"Okay. Then let's check it out." She patted his upper arm as he slowly stood up, "We're going to find her. CSU will take care of this."

Danny followed his partner out the door asking God to please watch over his wife until he could get there. Please don't take her. She was needed in so many ways. This wasn't fair to her. This wasn't her time. Please keep her safe. Danny sped through Brooklyn towards the park, praying he'd get there in time.

* * *

Linda squinted when the trunk popped open. Her right eye hurt badly and her vision was blurry.

"C'mon." Wilder grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the trunk. He wrapped duct tape around her head and eyes to take her vision completely away. Not only could she not move, or speak. Now she couldn't see. Wilder crudely shoved ear plugs in her eats to take away her hearing as well. Weaving her back and forth, walking in circles, backwards and sideways he effectively distorted her enough that even if she were to escape she would have no idea where to run. Wilder took her deeper and deeper into the woods. She tried to remember how they got there but it was impossible. The pain of sticks and rocks digging into her feet was enough to distract her. Her head was constantly bleeding and he kept spinning her around. She was so weak and woozy from losing blood she fell to the ground. Wilder didn't let that stop him. He grabbed her any way he could and dragged her through the woods.

Linda sobbed. Her heart breaking more and more with each step. She knew he was going to kill her. There was no way out. She prayed it would be quick.

* * *

Danny sped to a stop seeing Wilder's car parked on the grass. He and Beaz jumped out of their vehicle and ran towards his car. After being sure he wasn't in it they popped the trunk. Danny's heart sunk not finding his wife but only more blood.

"This way!" Beaz shouted. They followed the trail of blood and Wilder's boot steps into the woods. Closer and closer until they spotted him in the distance.

"Wilder!" Danny yelled, "Stop!" He ran toward them both.

Wilder yanked Linda up from the ground, "No. _You_ stop detective." He held her in front of him.

Danny visibly winced at the sight of her. She was wearing barely anything, her body was cut from Wilder's knife and the sticks and stones he dragged her over, she was seriously bleeding from her head, her whole body was tinged with blood, her skin was loosing color. Ropes bound her arms behind her. Her feet were tied together and one long piece of rope went from her ankles to her wrists keeping her from being able to move much. The duct tape around her lips and eyes was slowly tearing at her skin and hair. Danny was terrified for what Wilder could have done to her.

"You see detective." He looked around seeing all the police that were filling the field around them, "No matter what, I'll always be in your mind. I'll always be with you. You and I are together forever."

"Shut up Wilder! Linda! It's okay!" Danny shouted trying to make sure she knew he was there.

"Oh she can't hear you. Or see you. Or speak. Or move." Wilder smiled, "But she can breathe." He tapped her nose with the barrel of his gun, "And she can feel." Wilder started to move his hand down the front of her starting at her neck, moving towards her breast.

Linda didn't know what was going on around her. She knew she was standing. She could feel Wilder behind her holding onto her. Then his hand on her body. She tried to wiggle away but his grip was so tight on her. She knew he was going to rape her. She knew this was the end. When suddenly she was thrown backwards onto the ground. She tried to yell. In pain, in fear, for Danny, for help, for God to save her. But her throat was so raw she could barely make any noise.

Danny ran to his wife keeping his gun trained on Wilder. He'd shot him between the eyes, it was a clean shot, but he didn't trust Wilder to stay down for anything. Once Beaz and Danny were close enough Danny holstered his weapon trusting his partner to check the perp.

Linda flinched as Danny touched her. He gently pulled out the ear plugs he saw shoved in her ears, "It's okay Linda. It's me. You're alright. You're safe now baby." Danny took off his coat and draped it over Linda to provide her with some comfort, "I'm gonna take this tape off your mouth and eyes. Okay?" He tried to keep his voice calm but was scared for her. Danny peeled off the tape from her lips first then went to work on the tape around her eyes. Wilder had wrapped the tape around her head sticking it to her hair as well. Danny did his best to not pull hair out of her head or hurt her more than she already was, "It's okay baby. The ambulance is almost here. It's okay. I've got you."

"I thought he was going to kill me." She whispered. Linda licked her dry lips, "Danny." She sighed in relief.

"Shhh...Save your voice. He can't hurt you. I promise. I'm here. You're safe." Danny held her as close as he could without risking hurting her. He finally got the tape off from around her eyes, "There we go." He kissed her forehead.

"My hands." She cried.

Danny wiped his thumb down her cheek catching her tears, "I know. We have to cut them. You just keep looking at me and Beaz will cut the rope." He cupped her cheek gently, "God Linda. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Okay Linda. I'm just going to move Danny's coat a bit but I promise it's just me back here." Beaz said. She wasn't sure how much Wilder had hurt her. She didn't want to frighten Linda more than she already ways. Beaz talked every step of the way through cutting Linda's hands and legs free. Once the ropes fell away from her body Danny picked her up bridal style.

"Alright honey. We're going to get you checked out." Danny could feel Linda's cold skin through his clothes. He held her tighter and walked faster out of the woods to get her into a warm ambulance.

Linda faded in and out of consciousness. The last thing she remembered was Danny's warm arms holding her close, keeping her safe.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Hours went by with Danny, yet again in a hospital waiting room while his wife was in surgery. She was badly beaten up, lost a lot of blood and was on the edge of hypothermia. Danny had changed into a second set of clothes Frank had brought him. Erin had been the first to arrive after Danny had called. She instantly called their father to tell him that the boys couldn't see their father with their mothers blood all over his clothes. 

Danny paced back and forth wishing someone would just come talk to him. Frank sat on the end of a couch with Jack and Sean between him and Henry. Jamie was standing near the door as if he was standing guard. Erin and Nicky were leaning against one another praying quietly for Linda.

"Danny, sit down." Frank said gently. He could see the worry and stress taking it's toll on his son.

"I can't. I'm fine." He shook his head. Danny fiddled with Linda's wedding ring. They had taken it off in the ambulance knowing she'd need an MRI when she got to the hospital. He wanted nothing more than to put it back on her so he could see her. She'd woken up a few times but wasn't always  _there_. Thoughts of what Wilder could have done to her raced through his head. He didn't even know if Wilder raped her or not. Seeing her in that field, so vulnerable, and injured tore him up inside. She never deserved that. She was so innocent and kind. Danny couldn't get that image out of his head. His wife nearly naked, bleeding, bruised and unable to speak, hear, move or see. He hadn't noticed he'd started crying until Frank stopped him in his tracks.

"Let's go get some coffee." Frank said trying to steer Danny out of the room. He didn't want the boys to get more scared than they already were.

Danny took one look over at Jack and Sean's faces before nodding his head, "Okay." He took a deep breath and let himself be taken out of the room.

"Let it out." Frank said as they walked to a private corner of the hallway, "Let it go out here so you can compose yourself in there." He said.

"I thought she was dead." Danny put a hand over his eyes, "There was so much blood and she was so pale. She was limp. When I picked her up. She was limp and babbling and-and so cold." Danny took a shaky breath, "They got her out of the ambulance and just took her. They ran with her on the gurney shouting and yelling. They just took her. I didn't even...What if she wakes up and I'm not there? She said she couldn't see out of her eye. What if she can't see at all and I'm not there?" Danny started to panic.

"You're here. They took her because she needed to be treated as quickly as possible." Frank explained as if he was talking to Danny when he was a child, "She's in good hands. I'm sure a nurse or doctor or someone will be out soon. They told you a few hours. Well it's been three so someone should be out soon."

"It's my fault." Danny hung his head.

"No. It's Wilder's fault. Do you honestly think there was something you could have done to prevent it?" Frank asked.

Danny shook his head, "She's my wife. I should have protected her."

"You  _saved_ her." Frank put a hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed gently, "I think that's the most important part."

"Detective?" A nurse Linda frequently worked with walked towards them, "She's out of surgery. Her doctor will be in her room in just a few minutes to talk to you but I can take you to her."

"Is she okay?" Danny asked.

The nurse smiled softly, "Barring any complications she should be fine but the doctor really wants to talk to you first. And she's awake and asking for you."

Danny looked over at the room where his family sat and to his father.

"Go. I'll let them know she's awake. Give her a kiss from all of us." He watched Danny walk down the hall with the nurse showing him to Linda's room.

Linda sat in bed picking at the blanket covering her. She was sniffling and crying but couldn't seem to stop. She didn't hurt much anymore thanks to the pain medication she was given. She had an IV in her steadily giving her fluids and medication. She was warm, and relatively comfortable in the hospital bed. There were two NYPD officers directly outside her door where she could see them so she was safe. But she was missing the one important thing. Danny. She felt like a huge baby, crying because she missed her husband. But she didn't remember him being in the field or him talking to her in the ambulance or him holding her close while he carried her out of the woods. The last thing she clearly remembered was falling backwards after Wilder dragged her into the woods.

She looked up when she heard voices approach.

"Linda." Danny rushed to her side, "It's alright." Danny wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Oh baby." He breathed his first breath of relief in what felt like years, "Oh God Linda. I love you so much." He kissed her forehead, "So much."

"I love you." She sniffled curling into his chest as much as she could.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated over and over.

Linda was overcome with emotions. She tried to speak but every time she opened her mouth she just cried instead. The nurse held the doctor outside while the two Reagan's reaquanted themselves.

Linda shivered from the cold of being out of the blanket, "Are you cold?" Danny asked.

"A little but I don't want you to let me go." She confessed.

Danny immediately shifted so he was leaning back against the pillows pulling her gently with him. He tugged the blanket up around her making sure to tuck it in around her sides and keep her in his arms, "There you go." He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair, "Warmer?"

Linda nodded her head, "Don't let me go, okay?" She requested.

"I'm not going anywhere." Danny replied.

The doctor knocked on the open door, "How are you feeling Linda?" He asked.

"I'm okay." She said honestly. The medication was working, the fluids were helping, she was warming up and she had Danny to hold her. She was okay.

"Good. I'm just going to go over your chart. You'll be here for a few more days. There's a lot of superficial cuts, scrapes, bumps, bruises, and a few stitches. We're going to keep an eye on those staples in the back of your head so they look good before you leave. And we're going to send you to optometry to get fitted for a pair of glasses." The doctor read over his notes.

"Glasses?" Danny asked.

"One of the muscles in her right eye was damaged. It can happen with trauma to the head. We repaired the muscle but the damage to the vision was done. So glasses will correct the vision. Until then it's going to be a bit blurry and fuzzy out of that eye." He explained.

Danny nodded his head feeling even more guilty than before. There was permanent damage done. She'd have to live forever knowing this was the reason she needed glasses. Not because she was near-sighted like Jack. She needed them because she was assaulted. Hit so hard it caused permanent damage to her eyes.

The doctor continued to talk, "After the optometrist, we're going to check that MRI and if everything is clear and you're feeling better, able to walk around a bit, re-hydrated and labs come back good, you can be out of here in about a week." He said placing her chart at the foot of her bed again.

"Thank you." She nodded at the doctor.

"Any questions?" The doctor asked.

"When can I see my boys?" Linda asked. She was desperate for a hug from Jack and Sean too. She wanted to make sure they were alright.

"Let's give it another hour for the anesthesia to wear off and for you to be a bit more awake." The doctor checked her IV's before leaving Danny and Linda alone.

Linda's quiet sniffling brought Danny's attention back to her, "Are you hurt? What do you need? Need the doctor again? What's wrong?" He spit out questions as fast as he could think of them.

"I need glasses." She felt silly for crying about something so small but her emotions were boiling over. She couldn't hold anything in at the moment.

"It's okay. Jack has glasses. So now we'll be two out of four. He won't be outnumbered anymore." Danny tried to get her to smile.

"You told Amy Livingston that you couldn't date her because she wore glasses and you'd never marry a woman with glasses." She argued about a girl Danny fell for in high school.

"Then it's good thing I'm already married to you." Danny gently kissed her lips, "Oh! I have something for you." Danny reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out her wedding ring, "This is yours." He said softly. Taking care not to hurt her Danny slid the ring onto her left hand, "There. Back where it should be." He smiled.

Linda smiled through her tears. She wanted to tell Danny how grateful she was that she was here with him. 'I love you' didn't seem like enough but 'thank you' was too formal. So instead, she tugged her husband's hand, "Lay with me?" She asked.

"Of course." Danny made sure she was snug and warm before wrapping her up in his arms, "You should get some rest. When you wake up the boys can stop in." Danny suggested.

"Don't leave. Please don't leave." Linda pleaded.

"I'm not moving." He held her securely in his embrace, "I'm going to hold you for so long that you'll kick me out before I'm ready to let you go." He smiled.

"Good." Linda pressed her head to his chest to hear his heart beating. Letting it's steady rhythm and the rise and fall of his chest lull her to a somewhat peaceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Linda huffed for what must have been the thousandth time that day. She'd finally gotten a pair of glasses. Not exactly what she wanted but they'd work for now. She'd be able to pick out a better pair of frames when she was out of the hospital. They were mainly concerned with getting her a pair so her eye didn't strain as much while she was still there. She took the glasses off and stared at them. She didn't like it. She didn't mind having to wear them. They just made her feel old. And with two growing boys she already felt old enough. She put them on and adjusted them a bit. Bit her bottom lip and took them off with another sigh.

"Do it again." Danny had been leaning on the door frame watching her.

"Danny!" Linda said in surprise, "I didn't see you there." She frowned.

He grinned, "Do it one more time. Put them on and take them off." Linda looked confused but did as he asked, "Now shake your head a little." He prodded. With even more confusion Linda shook her head, "There. A few more times and you'll have that sexy librarian thing down." He laughed as he entered the room.

"You wish!" She laughed at her husband's antics, "Some fantasy you cooked up in there?"

"You are all the fantasy I need babe." He replied honestly.

"Good to know I'm all you need." She smiled.

"Why Mrs. Reagan, is that a proposition?" He snickered. Danny put the small duffel bag he had with him on the chair in the corner of her room before walking towards the hospital bed.

Linda grinned, "I don't know _detective_. You tell me." She kissed him with a smile, "I missed you."

"I'm sorry. I ran home to grab some clothes, then had to sign some papers for the boys football game coming up, they are getting bused from school to the game and back to school again for pick up. Then on the way back here I called to check on them and Jack got on the phone, then Sean, then Pop, then Jack again." He sat beside Linda. Her color had returned and she looked so much better. Two days in the hospital so far and it looked like she just needed to keep on the right track to be home at the end of the week.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. He was telling me all about his school project. I told him to save it for when they visit later. Then he can tell you too." Danny lightly ran his fingers through Linda's hair, "So I heard a little rumor today." He smiled.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Hold on. I have a surprise for this." He handed her a small white gift bag. 

Linda opened it slowly. She pulled out one large fluffy bath towel, a smaller fluffy towel with a matching washcloth, her favorite salon shampoo and conditioner, and her favorite body wash, "What rumor did you hear?" She asked.

"As long as you are supervised, because you shouldn't be standing for too long alone, you can take a real, normal shower today. Not just one of those sponge bath things you've had the last few days." He pointed to the chair. Next to Danny's duffel bag she saw a small backpack that looked like it was Nicky's at one point, "Erin stopped by the house and set a bunch of your makeup and hair iron things in the backpack so you've got all that stuff too. I didn't know what you needed." He said genuinely not knowing what was in the bag. He just did as he was told and took it to his wife, "But I did make sure to pack those pajamas you like. The blue ones you always wear when you don't feel well."

"You remembered that?" She looked up at him.

"Of course I remembered that." He kissed her sweetly, "Now, I can help you get situated in the shower if you want to do it alone or I can sit in there with you."

Linda smiled, "I can do it."

"Don't push yourself." He warned.

"I know. But I'll sit on that stupid stool in there and call you if I need you. I'm going to have to do it alone at some point." She said.

"I know that. I don't want you to get hurt." Danny worried about her possibly slipping and falling. She was still weak and needed support if walking around.

Linda nodded, "I know. I promise I'll call you in there if I need help. You can carry everything in there, then help me in and when I'm ready you can help me out too. It will minimize the fall risk and you can check in on me if you think it's been too long." She compromised.

"Deal." Danny slid off the bed to grab the backpack full of toiletries and fresh clothes. Once that and her gift bag were in the bathroom, Danny offered his arm to his wife, "Just take it easy okay?"

"I think I can shower. I'll sit on the chair and be careful." She let Danny lead her into the bathroom. She sat on the lid to the toilet, "I got it from here Danny." She gently urged him out. She loved him dearly but the thought of a hot shower alone was almost too good to be true.

"You sure?" He asked clearly worried.

"I've been showering myself since I was about six. I think I can handle it." She teased lightly, "Go sit down. I'll call you if I need you."

"Okay. I'm just going to be right outside the door." He slowly walked out of the bathroom in case she changed her mind. But she wouldn't.

The spray from the shower made Linda slightly woozy when she first stepped in. She sat on the stool and started with shaving her legs. She carefully shaved the hair around the small cuts that were healing nicely and the yellow bruises that were starting to fade. Once done with that task she set to work on her hair. Linda smiled as she washed it, twice, with the shampoo. She wondered how many places Danny had to look to find the right kind. When she moved onto conditioner she heard Danny's voice through the open door,

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sitting on the chair. Haven't slipped yet." She rolled her eyes in amusement. Normally his over-protectiveness would bother her but today she just smiled. They both needed him to be a little overprotective for a few days.

Linda frowned as she found more bruises and cuts as she washed herself. She gasped softly when she noticed a long thin cut that had been stitched on her upper inner thigh. She didn't remember getting hurt there. Granted she didn't remember bits and pieces but she had put it all together for her statement. She remembered being dragged everywhere and thrown in the trunk multiple times. She remembered Wilder trying to rape her. But she didn't think he did. Danny would have corrected her if she was wrong about that, right? He corrected her when she couldn't remember when she lost her necklace. Surely he'd have told her if she was raped and didn't remember it. Wouldn't he? Linda shook it off while she washed the rest of her body up. Finally feeling somewhat clean.

Linda shut the shower off and grabbed the towel from the rack on the wall. She tried to stand up and dry herself off but showering took most of her strength, "Danny!" She called. Linda laughed when he appeared less than a second later, "Can you dry me off and help me get dressed?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He picked her up off the shower seat and set her in his lap, while he sat on the toilet lid. Danny carefully helped Linda dry off and get changed. He hung the towels to dry.

"I think I'll skip my hair and make up for the day." She said, "It was sweet of Erin to pack it for me though." Linda went to get up to hobble back to bed when Danny lifted her bridal style, "You can't carry me everywhere, forever. You know that right?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Watch me." Danny grinned. He set her down on the hospital bed as gently as possible, "Feel better?" He asked.

"A lot better." She smiled. The stitches she found still bothering her. Linda patted the bed beside her, "Sit with me?"

"Yes dear." Danny put his feet up and wrapped an arm around Linda's shoulders.

Linda yawned not realizing how much work it was just to shower, "Danny." She sighed.

"If you want to sleep babe, I can slide over so you can lay down better." Danny started to move.

"No. No. Yes. But no. That's not what I was going to say." She yawned again, "Can I ask you about something?" She didn't want to upset him. The last time talk of her being sexually assaulted ended in tears for both of them.

"Ask me anything." He flirted, not knowing what was coming.

"When I was in the shower, I noticed a mark...On my thigh...on the inside and it looks like it had a few stitches but I don't quite remember that one...I thought...He didn't....I wasn't...Did he..." Linda struggled to find the right words.

Danny took a deep breath. He understood what she was trying to say, "He cut you. With his knife. At some point between being in the basement and being out on the field. He must have cut your leg. That's when you got that one on your stomach too." He frowned, "You weren't....he never got...." Danny shook his head and tightened his grip around his wife, "You weren't raped. I promise." He kissed the top of Linda's head, "I promise." He took a deep breath, "Never again Linda. I promise. I'll never let anyone touch a hair on your head. I swear. No one will ever hurt you." Danny promised.

"It's not your fault Danny." Linda said softly. She cupped his face with her hands, "You hear me? This wasn't your fault." The two held each other tight until bombarded by the rest of the Reagan clan who came with their own special surprise, take out for dinner.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Danny must have been looking for Linda for almost twenty minutes now. She was supposed to be in her hospital room waiting for him. But when he had called and apologized about running a bit late she said she'd find something to do for a bit. She neglected to tell him where she went. It took three nurses, a doctor, an orderly and one of the officers that was guarding her door to track her down. Danny smiled when he saw her. Linda was sitting in a rocking chair half asleep with a tiny bundle of pink in her arms. He snapped a quick picture on his phone knowing Linda would appreciate it later. As he walked closer he realized that little Grace was wide awake holding her stuffed bear. At about three months old she was still in and out of the hospital. This time she was back from Children's Services because she had caught an ear infection and was trying to get over pneumonia. They were also running a few tests to see why she wasn't gaining weight like she should and why she didn't seem to tolerate any formula they put her on. For the time being she was using donor breast milk but the foster family they had her with couldn't afford to continue it.

"Hi pretty baby." Danny cooed at her, "C'mere. Let's let Linda rest a bit." He picked her up carefully as not to disturb his dozing wife. Danny curled the baby to his chest, "Hi Grace. Is that your name? That's what everyone is calling you. You look like a Grace. If it wasn't for the grace of God I don't think you'd have found your way here." He smiled, "You're such a tiny little thing." He remembered Jack and Sean being babies. But neither one was ever this small. Grace was almost three months old. She only weighed just over ten pounds. It had been a while but Danny was sure the boys were much bigger even at this age. Grace started to fuss in Danny's arm, "Oh no, no, no. Shhh. There we go." He lifted her up onto his shoulder, carefully patting and rubbing her back until she let out a small burp, "See. No reason to cry."

Linda smiled, "You always did get the best burps out of the boys too." She had heard Grace cry while she dozed in the rocking chair.

"That's because a daddy always gets the gross things." He said in a soft voice mostly directed at Grace.

"I beg to differ. Jack peed in my mouth once when I couldn't get the diaper on fast enough and Sean vomited in my hair when sleeping in our bed with the stomach flu." She reminded him.

Danny just laughed as he settled Grace back down into his arms, "So what is she doing back here again? She sounds congested."

Linda walked over to where Danny was rocking the infant in his arms, "She's got pneumonia, won't gain weight and can't handle formula. Oh, and an ear infection." She frowned, "I found out she was up here earlier today and decided to spend some time with her. Someone ought to show her some love. She's alone. She doesn't have anyone. It's the best I can do. Just love her when she's here and hope she finds a family one day." Linda ran a finger down Grace's tiny arm.

"Well you have the best nurse...the best mommy looking after you until you find your own mommy." Danny said, "You're such an amazing mother, Linda. All the love you have for our boys and our family and still have more for a strangers baby just because she doesn't have one of her own yet." Danny kissed Linda's lips, "You're wonderful." He smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself. I forgot how good you looked with a baby in your arms." She grinned.

Danny looked down at Grace, "Are you scoring me points? I'll keep holding you if it makes her smile like that."

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He thinks it's easy. But I think he forgot all about diapers. Just wait till you poop. I'll get you back." Linda said to Grace. As if on cue Grace smiled at Linda, "See. She likes me better."

"I'll tell you a secret kid. I'd pick her too." Danny replied.

"Good answer." Linda laughed, "It's almost time for her to nap. That's what I was trying to do before you got here." She said.

"But she's not tired." Danny pointed out. Grace's eyes were open wide while she looked up at the man holding her. She let out a tiny yawn, "Maybe a little sleepy." He smiled, "Are you ready for bed? We'll sit like we used to with the boys." Danny sat in the rocking chair and held Grace up high so Linda could sit in his lap sideways. Danny tucked Grace to his chest so Linda could see her. He carefully rocked them all stacked and squished together until Grace closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Linda carefully picked her up and placed her into the hospital crib with her blanket and stuffed bear, "Get some rest little one." She kissed the tips of her fingers and smoothed them over Grace's hair.

Danny wrapped his arms around Linda's shoulder's, "Doesn't this make you want another one?" He rested his chin on her shoulder.

Linda smiled, "I want her." She half whispered.

Danny stood up a bit straighter. He wasn't sure if he heard Linda correctly, "What?" He asked, "Grace?"

"I mean,  _if_ we were going to do it. I'd want her. I mean,  _if_ we were going to really think about another baby. There's so many health risks to being pregnant at my age. For me and the baby it would be terryfying not knowing for nine months. And Grace is here already. Has no family. Is a child who will likely be bounced around for a while or never find a 'forever family'. So, yeah. I guess.  _If_ we were to seriously consider it, I'd consider adopting Grace." Linda explained her hypothetical answer.

"Are you..." Danny paused to look his wife in the eye, "I've been wanting another baby for a while now." He reminded her.

"I know. And I know I'm the one that keeps saying no. But hypothetically,  _if_ it was a consideration." She gestured to Grace, "That would be how I'd see us having another one." She smiled.

"You'll tell me if I sound crazy right?" Danny asked.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay."

"Why don't we adopt Grace? She's obviously got some health issues, she has no family, you're with her all the time anyway, you're a nurse so if she's got a health problem that's going to be effecting her for her whole life who else better than someone in the medical field to raise her? The boys would love a baby sister, no pregnancy, we could take her." Danny rambled.

"Just taking her would be kidnapping, Detective. And we're no where near ready yet if we were talking about actually doing it. We're not foster parents or certified through the state for adoption. We'd have to put the boys in one room again. We don't even have any of the boys old baby things to get by for a little while." Linda said. She couldn't deny it made her heart swell with happiness when Danny talked about just taking her home. And seeing him caring for a baby made her fall in love with him all over again. Linda smiled, "It's a sweet thought honey. But we're just not ready for her yet. Maybe one day."

"We can  _be_ ready for her though." Danny could see he was slowly showing Linda his side of everything, "She'd be raised in a loving family. She'd be taken care of. She'd grow up knowing she was wanted and loved from the moment you laid eyes on her. You wear that chain from your grandmother around your neck because when she passed it was given to you to remember her. It's a symbol to always remember how much she loved you. Right?" He asked remembering part of the story of how she got the chain.

"Yes." She replied.

"And you wear you wedding ring as a symbol of our marriage. Of our commitment to each other, our love for one another." He pointed out. Again Linda nodded her head, "Those are both things you always wear to show you or remind you of what's important. Like love and family. Jack hurt his head and you insisted it happened when it did because we were having trouble and it brought us back to what was important. Our marriage and our kids. You said it was a sign we needed to work together better. Last time we were at that therapy doctor you said you saw signs that we needed to communicate more. That I needed to pay attention more and you needed to listen more." Linda nodded along letting Danny talk, "So, don't you think that you being here, one of your first days back at work after getting on the right medication that works for you, after going through everything you've been through, that we've been through, you being here and saving her life, don't you think that's a sign? That you were meant to be her mother?" Danny asked.

Linda stood speechless. She looked at the baby in the small metal crib and back to Danny, "I never thought you'd be the one fighting to get me to see signs you swear are never there." She grinned.

"Linda." Danny sighed, "I'm trying to think like you. trying to see things from your point of view. How can you not see that maybe this is where she was meant to be? That maybe we are meant to be her parents. You've seen her almost every day of her life and doting on her like a mother should." Danny pointed out.

Linda thought his words over in her head, "I'm not saying yes...."

"But you're not saying no?" He interrupted her.

"I'm saying maybe we talk to family services and see what we'd need to do to bring her home. What we'd need to prove or show to see if it's actually doable. See what the whole thing entails. And maybe if it works out, maybe we can have a baby girl." Linda smiled.

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, "Really?!" He smiled wide. 

"You just spent five minutes non-stop talking about how much she needs us. How much she's already a part of us. And how much you want another baby. I think I can listen to children's services, and maybe paint a bedroom." She smiled, "Besides. You're glowing." She teased.

"Are you sure? Yes?" He asked wanting a more firm answer.

"Uh...Uh..." Linda sighed. It was no use. Danny looked like a kid in a candy store who was just told he can have the big lollipop. She couldn't say no. Not when she was so close to tipping over the fence herself, "Okay. Let's have a baby." She smiled.

Danny spun Linda around by her waist, "I love you." He kissed her hard on the lips.

"I love you more." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders keeping him close to her.

"I love you the most." Danny kissed her again in excitement. Grace stirred a bit in her crib from the commotion going on around her, "Shhh...It's okay baby girl...we're so happy. We love you so much." Danny tucked the pink blanket around her.

Linda smiled, "You're a great father." She complimented, "And an amazing husband."

"I'm so excited." Danny couldn't stop smiling.

"Me too. This is a big step for us. A big change. And you can't tell everyone this time." She whacked him in the chest with her hands, "When I was pregnant with Jack you called Frank while I was peeing on the stick still and with Sean you told everyone at Sunday dinner before I even had a chance to sit down. My turn." 

Danny nodded his head, "Anything you want." He watched Grace sleep peacefully, "Besides. You get discharged in the morning so you'll have time to figure out how and when you want to tell everyone." Danny reminded her.

"And poor Grace will have to stay here for a little longer." She frowned.

"But you'll be able to see her and I'll try to stop in too." Danny said.

"Grace." Linda hummed, "Is that what we're going to call her? Grace?"

Danny thought for a moment, "Well....I like it. She looks like a Grace, she's sweet and adorable. I can't imagine calling her anything else. Besides Grace Reagan would be a pretty good, solid name." He smiled, "Now to work on the middle name."

"How about we work on talking to Family and Children's services first?" Linda suggested.

"Okay. Can we at least tell the boys?" Danny asked. He always was the first itching to talk about a new baby.

Linda took his hand and led him out towards the hall, "Let's wait till we figure it all out. I don't want to get their hopes up. And if they are anything like their father, they will be just as excited."

Danny stopped them, "Are you sure? This is what you want? I know I'm pushing a bit but I want you to want this too." 

Linda nodded her head, "I want this too. She's already wormed her way into our hearts so why not make it official?" She smiled, "You must be one lucky guy." She commented on how he won the baby battle.

"The luckiest." Danny kissed her before walking back to her room with a smile that could be seen from space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd write the next chapter but it's 2:10 am and I have kids to get up for school at 7:30 am. I'll do the next chapter tomorrow. :) Hope you all liked this one. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Two days had gone by and Linda was finally home. She was happy that she finally could sleep in the comfort of her own bed again. She could see the boys and really get a chance to talk about Grace without having to stop when a family member stopped by. They had talked to Family and Children's services at the hospital. Filled out more paperwork than Linda could have ever imagined, scheduled a home visit from them, broke down and let Erin on on the possible news so they could bounce any legal questions off her, and talked in length about the possibility of them adopting her. Danny was sure they'd get her with no problems. They had strong ties to the community, she was nurse, he worked for NYPD, they had a good family behind them, they know how to take care of a child, and they already loved her. Truly that was what mattered. Linda tried not to worry so much but just getting out of the hospital and being exhausted was amplifying how she felt about everything.

Linda stood in the upstairs hall looking between Jack and Sean's bedrooms, "Think they will flip when they learn they have to share a bedroom again?" She asked Danny who was standing beside her.

"Nah. They're good boys. They'll move over and make room for a little sister." He smiled.

"I don't want them to feel like she's more important or like we are replacing them or anything." She glanced at Danny.

"They won't. We'll explain it to them. They'll get it. We'll have a new baby here soon and she has to have a room of her own. It's not like we can just move and get a new house because we have another baby. The boys will understand that." Danny put his hand on the small of Linda's back, "Now c'mon. You should get your rest."

"Okay. I'm just imagining a tiny crib in there again." She pointed to the smaller of the two bedrooms.

"She will be here soon." Danny grinned.

The two went to walk into their bedroom but were interrupted by Jack, "Mom's pregnant?"

"What?! No way!" Sean yelled. They had just come home from school and were walking up the stairs when they heard their parents talking.

"How?!" Jack blurted out.

"You know when a man and a woman..." Sean started.

"Gross! I know  _that_! I meant like..." Jack rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"No!" Danny shook his head, "Boys!"

"No one is pregnant!" Linda yelled over all three of them. They still tried to all talk at once until Linda whistled loudly, "Thank you." She said when she had everyone's attention, "No one is pregnant."

"Then what are you talking about?" Jack asked with a bit of an attitude as if he thought they were hiding it from them.

"Watch your mouth." Danny warned.

"Yes, we are talking about a baby." She could see Sean and Jack get excited, "But I'm not pregnant." Linda sighed, "We were going to wait to tell you because this isn't a for sure thing. We don't know yet. We are looking into it and thinking about it." She tried to make that as clear as possible, "We are thinking of adopting a baby. If we do, we were talking about you two sharing a room again."

"Why? Do you miss having one?" Sean asked.

"We love you. Both of you. But there's a baby at the hospital who was abandoned. Someone didn't want her. And we think we could be her family for her." Danny explained.

"So instead of just having another one you are going to pick a random one?" Sean frowned, "And I'd have to give up my room? That....sucks." He shook his head, "That's not fair. It wouldn't even be family. It'd just be some strangers kid." He didn't quite understand everything and was annoyed at having to share a room with his older brother.

"No doofus. It would be like a step sibling or something." Jack corrected him, "So related but not by blood."

"Okay." Linda put her hand up to stop both of them, "First of all, she would be your sister. That's it. No half or step or anything. Just, your sister. Second of all, yes, you'd have to give up your room but is that really so bad? When we moved you out of there you hated begin alone. You still don't like being alone all the time. And third of all, we think we can really help this baby. She doesn't have a family of her own. We can be the family she needs." Linda explained.

"Whatever." Sean said flippantly. He passed by his parents and went into his bedroom slamming the door hard behind him.

"Well I'm excited. Plus only a few more years and I'm out of here anyway so I don't have to deal with a crying baby all the time. Sean does. Plus it's my room first so I get dibs on which side of the room is mine." Jack shrugged his shoulders and went to his room to get homework started.

"I imagined that going a lot better." Linda shook her head.

Danny rubbed her shoulders gently, "It's okay. You go get some rest and I'll talk to the boys. I bet it's just the shock of everything together. It's going to be okay." He smiled.

Linda silently nodded her head, hoping he was right.

* * *

 The following week found Linda and Danny home in the middle of a Wednesday. It was odd for both of them to be home in the middle of the week. Linda had started back to work a few days prior but only for a short shifts and was doing more paperwork than seeing patients. But she knew she had to recover fully before jumping back into the mess that could be the ER. Danny had gone to work early and was just coming home for the visit from Children and Family services. He adjusted his tie a bit while Linda made a mental checklist of everything she could possibly be asked.

While Jack and Sean still weren't  _thrilled_ about possibly having a little sister, Jack was happy if it made his mom and dad happy. He'd offered to help out with whatever they needed and said he thought it was 'hype' to know that his parents were old but still going to have a baby anyway. Linda wasn't sure how that made her feel. On one hand she didn't know her son thought she was old. But on the other she supposed it was good he was positive about the whole thing.

Sean on the other hand was jealous. He didn't admit it but with his words and actions Danny and Linda could tell. He didn't like having to give up his room. He asked them how they could love a kid that 'wasn't really theirs' and was acting out. He skipped two homework assignments in a row and had a note sent home the day before about homework policies. Linda hoped they'd be able to talk to him more and get him to see it was a good thing to take Grace into their family. That it was going to be okay. And that they didn't love him any less because of it.

Linda opened the door with Danny at her side when the woman, Paige, from Children and Family services knocked.

"Hi." Linda shook Paige's hand, "C'mon in." She smiled.

"Nice to see you both again." Paige shook Danny's hand after Linda's, "So this is just a quick walk through. I have some questions for you both. It's not graded or scored. I know you are both upstanding members of the community, but it's standard and I just have to go through a few things before we decide on the placement of the minor child."

"Grace." Linda said, "Her name is Grace."

"Ah yes, you ladies did pick that out at the hospital." She smiled. Paige was a short, thin woman who wore flashy jewelry and large gold hoop earrings. She looked barely older than Jamie. Her hair reminded Linda of a young Oprah Winfrey with large, bouncy curls. She had a navy blue power suit on and kept her nails evenly trimmed with just a hint of color. She was warm and friendly but very business minded. She had no patience for anyone who didn't take her work seriously, "Will you be calling her Grace? Or have you picked out another name you want to call her?"

"We like Grace." Danny smiled.

"Okay. So it says here the two of you have two sons. Jack and Sean. How are they handling the news?" She asked.

"Well, they are older so they are excited but also wondering what it's going to be like with a baby sibling." Linda smiled, "But they are happy about it."

"Good. Can I take a look around the house?" Paige asked.

"Sure." Linda showed Paige through the first floor commenting on how she'd be sure to add outlet covers, door latches for the cabinets under the sink, move the knife block father from the counter edge, get a bar for the sliding glass door so Grace wouldn't be able to open it and get hurt, a gate for the stairs and other baby proofing as looked around. They took a look outside at the fenced in yard before heading upstairs. Linda pointed to Sean's room, "So we'd move the boys to the larger bedroom and make this the nursery." Linda smiled.

"Where do you keep your gun Detective?" Paige asked.

"On me or in a lock box. It's always secured when I'm not wearing it." Danny replied, "That's been a rule since it was just Linda and I. I never wanted an accident to happen so if it's not locked up, I'm carrying it."

"So you carry it around the house?" Paige questioned.

"I'm in an out a lot for work. So sometimes I'm home just for an hour or so before I have to head back to work on a case. It makes more sense to leave it on my person than lock it up just to get it out again." He explained.

Paige wrote down notes as they walked around and talked, "Who would watch Grace if you two were at work?"

"The hospital I work at has a child care center, near the pediatrics ward. It's for anyone who works at the hospital. I'd just have to sign her up and she could go to daycare while I'm working. And it's twenty-four seven so they would take her if by some chance I had to work late and Danny was working too." Linda said, "But that rarely ever happens because we have the boys here too."

"So are they left home alone?" Paige wondered.

"We have a lot of family around. Sometimes a family member will stay here and sometimes they pick up the boys from school if we know it's going to be a late night for both of us before they get on the bus to come home." Danny explained.

"So why wouldn't Grace go with them or stay with family?" Paige asked.

"Depends on who is watching them. For example, our niece Nicky is great to keep an eye on the boys but she's in college and I wouldn't want her to be up all night with a baby when she has school the next day. It really would depend on who is around, how long we need them and if it would be an inconvenience for them to be up and down with a teething baby at night. But they are all capable of it. Everyone either has kids or has always been around kids." Linda said, "Besides, it might just be easier to take her with me if someone is picking the boys up from school."

Paige hummed and wrote down some more notes. After a few more questions, mainly about the basics of childcare Paige was ready to go.

"So we'll let you know in a few days but nothing you've said was a red flag. Everything looks good. I can't see them saying no to this. You will need two people to act as witnesses when we sign the legal adoption papers." Paige informed them.

"You mean..." Linda smiled wide.

"As long as nothing pops when we run the paper work everything looks good." Paige nodded her head.

"Thank you." Danny shook her hand.

"Thank you so much." Linda hugged her, then Danny.

"I do suggest you get to work on that nursery. I hear she's feeling better and due to get out of the hospital soon." Paige grinned.

"We will. Thank you so much." Linda could barely contain the excitement bubbling out of her.

Danny watched as Paige drove off before shutting the front door, "We are having a baby! We  _have_ a baby!" He corrected himself. Danny lifted Linda by the waist and spun her gently before planting a kiss on her lips, "I love you Linda." He grinned.

"Oh Danny! This is wonderful! I cant wait to tell the boys. And Erin! I have to call her! I promised I'd call after the home visit. Do you know she's already offered to go baby shopping with me? We have so much to do. There's so much to buy. How are we going to do it all?" She started to panic. Diapers, bottles, a crib, a car seat, everything they didn't have anymore.

"We'll figure it out." His phone stopped him from continuing. He looked apologetically at Linda.

"It's okay. I'm going to call Erin and tell her the good news." Linda smiled. She couldn't wait to go baby shopping again. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and sat on the couch to call her sister-in-law wondering what color to paint the nursery and how to get the Reagan clan to help without spilling the beans. She really wanted to surprise everyone. She just had to figure out how.


	16. Chapter 16

Linda had her plan set. It was a three day weekend for everyone. Kids were off of school and no one had to work that Monday during the day. Jamie had a tour that night but it could be worked around. Friday when the boys got out of school they spent the night shifting Sean and Jack into the same bedroom. Sean wasn't happy about it but after talking a few more times he seemed to understand a bit better why they wanted Grace so much. Linda and Danny went shopping all day Saturday while the boys visited friends in the neighborhood. They looked at everything imaginable. But bought very few things. They bought the nursery furniture including everything needed to set up the crib, and paint. Lots of paint. They took the bedding and crib home with them, and set up delivery for the other items for Monday afternoon. At Sunday dinner that week they'd asked if everyone could come over in the morning to help them with a project at the house. That's all it took to get the whole Reagan clan in one spot for Danny and Linda's plan to work.

Linda ushered everyone upstairs to Sean's old empty bedroom. In the middle of the floor sat paint cans, brushes and rollers. Against the wall under a small paint tarp so no one could see it, was the box for the crib. On the short wall next to the door a streak of mint green, the molding around the middle of the wall was a dash of honeysuckle yellow, and the top of the wall had a streak of Anakiwa blue. 

"So we're repainting Sean's room?" Nicky asked.

"Those are...odd colors for a teenage boys room." Henry stated.

"Well, it's not exactly Sean's room anymore." Linda smiled. She pointed to Danny who pulled the tarp off the box.

"You're having a baby!?" Nicky screeched excitedly, "Oh my God!"

"We're adopting a baby. The paperwork will be ready in a few days, then it's a quick trip to the court house to make it official and then we can bring her home." Danny smiled.

"What? When did this happen?" Jamie smiled wide.

"It was quick and we just got the notice that we'd get her so soon a few days ago and we have a  _lot_ of setting up to do." Linda smiled.

"Congratulations!" Frank hugged Linda, "That's great." He said hugging Danny next.

Every took their turn hugging the two beaming parents.

Henry looked over at Erin, "Why don't you look as surprised as the rest of us?" He asked.

"Yeah Erin." Jamie teased.

Erin started to tell them she knew but Frank beat her too it, "You knew? You knew. You told her? When did you know?" He looked between his kids trying to figure out when Danny spilled the beans to his sister.

"We needed a little legal advice." Danny put an arm around Erin's shoulder's, "Besides she owed me a secret from the time when I didn't tell mom about her sneaking out for that date with that Podeski kid."

"Podeski? What did you see in  _that_ kid?" Henry huffed.

"He was the football quarterback in high school." She defended her teenage youth.

"And?" Henry prodded.

"And nothing. He was a nice kid." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Nice kid? Is that why you told me he needed a knuckle sandwich for that date?" Danny teased his sister.

"He needed a knuckle sandwich because he whistled at Chrissy Evans while we were out." Erin explained.

"Is that why you always told me never to fall for a guy just because he has a Letterman jacket?" Nicky asked.

"Go get a paint brush." Erin laughed, "Actually we should all get a paint brush." She suggested.

"We have the rest of the furniture set being delivered this afternoon. So we can set it up after we're done painting." Linda smiled.

"We'll help in any way we can. You just direct us and we'll listen. C'mon boys!" Frank said noticing Jack and Sean trying to sneak out of the room.

"Told you someone would see us." Sean said. Jack shrugged and grabbed a paint roller to help the rest of the family set up the nursery for baby Grace.

* * *

 Later that afternoon the paint was drying in the nursery and the furniture was pushed into the center under a tarp to keep it clean. The dresser they had gotten was a bright white to match the crib. Linda had fallen in love with beaded detailing around the edge, the small wooden heart detailing on the corners of each drawer, the elegant bun feet, and tiny princess crystal knobs. They had even gotten the topper to use as a changing table. It was the same style as the crib they'd gotten. The small darling detail work was too sweet for Linda to want anything but that set. The crib even had an oval mirror shaped wood detail the back of it with a small heart shaped princess bow. Linda and Danny both liked that it went from crib to toddler bed to a full size bed. It meant they would only need the one bedroom set. The small white glider rocker and ottoman had a light blue cushion on them both to match with the room. The bookshelf and toy box were decorated with delicate pink flowers on the sides and painted a pale pink. Both were set up, ready to be filled with toys and books as they bought them for Grace. For now they'd hold the few small items Danny and Linda had picked up in addition to a few photos of their family they'd decided to put on the bookshelf. The only other thing they had bought was the crib bedding set. It was soft pink but filled with yellows, greens and purples. Butterflies and flowers adorned all parts of the bedding set. It was the perfect match to their pretty crib and theme they wanted for the room. Not too frilly but very much a girly bedding set. After having two boys and a sea of blues and trucks, Linda was more than ready for pinks, purples, and flowers. It had been a long day of painting and putting furniture together. Linda loved how adorable and cute the room would look once they could move the furniture around where they wanted it.

The Reagan family sat around the dining room table snacking on cookies and other treats Linda had made the night before.

"So when are you having a baby shower for her? Or a welcome to the family party?" Erin asked, "I guess it wouldn't really be a baby shower. Would it?"

"Uh..we weren't. I didn't really think about doing anything like that." Linda looked at Danny wondering if he'd thought about it. He looked just as clueless as she was.

"You're not going to celebrate?" Nicky asked, "You  _have_ to!" 

"Nicky..." Danny started to say.

"Danny, she's right. We should. You should. This is a big thing. I'll take care of it." Erin smiled, "It's going to be so much fun. Linda did you register anywhere? Looked around at anything?" She asked.

"Not really. Danny and I picked up the furniture and paint but we were pretty set on getting just the major things done and set up and filling in whatever else we needed." Linda explained

Erin shook her head, "What do you have planned for tonight?" 

"Nothin'. Just staying home with the boys and Danny. Maybe checking to see if we can push the stuff upstairs around to figure out how we want it set up." Linda said, "Why?"

"Nicky and I would love to take you out and do a bit of baby shopping and get you a registry set so when we have this baby party I'm planning, everyone will know what you need and want." Erin insited they get started, "You said she'll be here soon, right?" Linda nodded her head, "So you'll not only need diapers, bottles, wipes and burp cloths and things you'll also need a few toys and a swing or a bouncy seat. Do you even have a car seat yet?" Linda shook her head, "Okay. So that's the new plan. Girls night and I'll treat to dinner."

"This is how it starts. Don't you remember? With the boys?" Henry smiled.

"Oh I remember coming home to a pregnant wife who had bought every baby item imaginable when we found out she was pregnant with Jack." Danny nodded his head, "I feel like we're starting all over again and I can already see the toy store explode in our living room."

"I was excited. It was our first baby." Linda defended herself.

"And then with Sean you bought three different sets to the crib because you couldn't pick the one you liked the most and stood crying in the baby store because they were all so cute." Danny teased, "And with Grace, everything you get will be pink or purple. I was amazed there was yellow and green in the set you liked the most." 

"Because it's just so precious." Linda explained.

Danny laughed, "It's okay." 

"Your credit cards have caps on them?" Henry asked jokingly.

"I'll be good and won't come home with everything. Besides Erin will stop me before I go too crazy." Linda said.

"Right. C'mon. Let's go." Erin said.

Danny kissed his wife's cheek, "You girls have fun."

Linda smiled, "Okay. Do you want to give any input in this?" She asked already knowing his answer.

"Whatever you want. I did my part. Heavy lifting, painting, building things." Danny smiled.

"Baby shopping will be so much fun!" Nicky said excitedly, "And, I have my laptop in my book bag so if we get somewhere with wifi we can also check online for stuff." Nicky pointed to her bag sitting on the couch.

"We can take my car. I'll just drop you off when we are done." Erin grinned.

Linda nodded her head, "I'll get my things." She laughed softly as she got up from the table to get her purse and jacket.

"Here. Find something, and pick it up for me." Henry handed Erin his credit card, "Whatever thing you think is best." He waived his hand in the air trusting his granddaughter to figure it out on her own.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. Whatever foofoo girly thing she likes." Henry smiled.

After all three woman had their bags and coats Linda walked over to the boys kissing them each on the cheek, "You boys behave." She said, "You too." She told Danny kissing his cheek as well.

"We never get into trouble." Danny smirked, "We're always behaved. Right boys?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded his head.

"All the time." Sean agreed.

"Yeah. Okay." Linda laughed, "Love you." She said to Danny, "Love you boys!"

"Love you!" Jack and Sean called out as Linda walked out the door on the heels of an excited niece and sister-in-law.


	17. Chapter 17

Danny was sitting on the couch while he finished a beer. Frank and Henry had gone home a long time and the boys were in bed when Linda got home. She walked through the door with Erin carrying a few bags of things.

Danny smiled seeing all the bags, "What did you say when I called earlier? Oh don't worry, We're not buying much. Just a lot of window shopping." He took the bags from his wife and sister to place on the floor near the couch, "Any more in the car?" He asked.

"Just a few." Erin said, "Nicky should be behind us. She had a very important text to finish up first."

Danny nodded his head, "I'll go grab them." He was surprised to see what Erin called 'a few' bags when he walked around to her car.

"Oh I was coming Uncle Danny!" Nicky said embarrassed that she got caught up in texting her friend for so long. 

"It's okay. I got them. " He said. Danny followed Nicky into the house. He put the bags with the rest of the other ones inside the house curious as to what they bought. He wrapped his arms around Linda's shoulders from behind, "You girls have fun?" He smiled reaching around to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah. We did." Linda smiled wide grasping Danny's arm and leaning into him a bit.

"Baby clothes are  _so_ cute!" Nicky said, "They're so tiny and adorable. Oh my gosh, AND we found the cutest little dress for her!" 

Danny laughed, "I have a feeling there's a lot of cute dresses in those bags." 

Linda nodded her head, "We also got more practical things. Like pajamas." Linda grinned.

"Besides, it was fun to spoil my new niece." Erin said, "We should get going." She said watching Nicky try to hide a yawn.

Linda hugged Erin and Nicky, "Thanks so much. This was a lot of fun."

"I can't wait to meet her. It's going to be so much fun having a new baby in the family." Nicky grinned.

"I'll call you two tomorrow to make sure everything is set with your paperwork." Erin offered.

"Thank sis." Danny walked his sister and niece to the car and waited for them to drive off before going back inside and locking the front door behind him. He sat beside Linda on the couch, "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Want to help me bring these things upstairs?" She leaned her head on Danny's shoulder. Shopping was fun but exhausting. She'd almost forgotten all the cute things in the baby department.

"Sure. Then you can show me what you got." Danny helped Linda lug the bags to the nursery.

She pulled out a few items they'd found at the dollar store, "We found a ton of these nylon mesh flowers and butterflies. Thought they'd look cute on the walls." She showed Danny a wide array of pink, green, multi-colored, yellow, white, and purple butterflies, dragonfly's, ladybugs, and flowers. Some with a touch of glitter or rhinestones on them for some sparkle, "And Nicky found these wall stickers we can use too." She pulled out the floral wall sticker set. She also pulled out pink, purple and green wall stickers with butterflies on them, that spelled G-R-A-C-E, "I thought this would look sweet above the crib. Oh and these too." She put some plush wall hangings of butterflies and flowers, off to the side, "That way nothing heavy is over her while she sleeps."Erin picked up these curtains we liked." They were white with butterflies attached to them with light pink trim on the bottom. The matching valance was pink with pink, green, purple, yellow square print trim along the bottom that matched the colors of the butterflies on the long curtains, "Oh and then she found this too." Erin showed Danny the dainty white lamp with a small floral design on the lamp shade. There was even a tiny ceramic bird on the base of the lamp to match the one on the lamp shade, "And this matched with the curtains." She said setting aside the small area rug with the same design and color scheme as the curtains, "And the rest of these are clothes, diapers, wipes, bottles, pacifiers..." She rambled as she rummaged through the bags looking for anything she deemed important enough to show Danny. She knew his interest level was more for her but that didn't stop her from being excited about everything, "Oh and a diaper bag." She pulled the grey tote style bag out, "I didn't want to get anything too girly so you can carry it too, so this worked well. And I liked all the storage space." Danny just smiled and nodded his head letting Linda carry on, "I also found this." She smiled. Linda pulled out a soft peach colored dress with white floral lacy sleeves and white lace rosettes around the collar. She had found tiny white Mary Jane shoes and the smallest pair of white tights Danny had ever seen, "I thought we could put her in this when she comes home and meets everyone." Linda grinned, "It was just so cute. I couldn't stop myself from buying it."

"I think it's adorable." Danny kissed his wife, "She'll look very pretty. Just like her mommy." Danny grinned.

Linda blushed. Even after being together for almost their whole lives he could still charm her, "We also found some cute church dresses and Erin may have gotten a lot of sleepers. She found a lot that she really liked and went a little crazy in that area of the store." Linda looked around at all the things she'd gotten, "Should have bought a hamper today. That's a lot of clothes to pre-wash." She said.

Danny laughed, "I'm sure it's on your list. So did Erin say anymore about this party she's decided she's throwing?"

Linda started pulling tags off the clothes, blankets, bibs, burp cloths, and anything else she'd need to wash, and folding them neatly into piles, "She wants to figure out a day to have it. I told her why don't we do it on a Sunday. Everyone will already be together for Sunday dinner." She said, "Besides, maybe we can schedule Grace's Christening the same day and knock out two things at the same time." Linda suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Danny agreed, "We still need to figure out a middle name, and Godparents." He pointed out.

"And we have to get a car seat over the next few days so we  _can_ take her home." Linda said, "There's so much to do." She said starting to feel slightly overwhelmed at not having a whole nine months to prepare.

Danny smiled warmly, "But we'll get it done. We've done this twice now and we know what we are doing. It will all get taken care of. I promise."

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She yawned, "I'll finish this up tomorrow. I have a late shift so I can get it all done while the boys are in school and you're at work." She took Danny's hand in hers, "Bed?" 

"Sure." Danny nodded his head. He stood first gently tugging his wife with him, "I'm so lucky. I have an amazing wife, two great boys, and soon a tiny baby girl who is just as beautiful as you." He smiled.

"I think I"m the lucky one." Linda said honestly, "There has been a lot of rocky road but you've done nothing but stick by me and do everything in your power to make things better. I couldn't ask for a better husband. Thank you." She hugged Danny tightly.

"For what?" He asked, confused what she was thanking him for. As far as he was concerned everything he did for her was because he loved her. Not out of obligation.

"For being the man that you are. The husband and father that you chose to be." She explained. Linda yawned again, "You've saved me in more ways that imaginable."

"I'd say we save each other." Danny said feeling as if he'd be lost without Linda.

Linda smiled, "Love you." 

"Love you more." He replied.

"Love you most." She grinned. She started to walk out of the nursery but felt his hands snake around her waist.

"I'll show you who loves who the most." He poked her gently in the abdomen. 

"I'll win that battle. I always do." She said coyly.

"Thought you were tired?" He teased.

Linda made it to their bedroom door first, "Not  _that_ tired." She laughed as her husband chased her to their bed feeling happy and content with everything in her life. For the first time in a long time she felt herself pulled out of the darkness, out of the effects of being shot, out of the depressing and anxiety that plagued her for so long. She could see the light again and knew everything would be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

Linda cuddled Grace close as Danny rooted around the diaper bag looking for a blanket to wrap her in. It was slightly windy out and with how sick she just got with pneumonia Linda may have been a bit over cautious. Little Grace was dressed in the dress Linda had bought specifically for her first day home with them. They had a quick trip to the court house to sign some papers where they'd meet up with the rest of the Reagan clan. Erin had pulled a few strings at work and gotten one of the judges to meet them over there on a Sunday morning. After the court, they were headed to church then to Frank's for traditional Sunday dinner as well as the 'Welcome baby" party Erin had set up.

Linda had triple checked the installation of the car seat. Even getting one of the child passenger safety technicians that worked in the hospital to make sure she did it correctly. She'd baby proofed everything in Grace's room leaving some things not done until she was more mobile. Danny had gone over and over every bit of furniture being sure to anchor it to a wall or that it was tightly put together. They still needed a few things but Danny had come home with a small swing one day saying it was from Beaz and some of the detectives he worked with. And Linda had come home with a rock 'n play sleeper from her coworkers. Jack and Sean had even surprised their parents with a few small stuffed animals and baby toys they picked out while shopping with their grandfather one day.

Linda carefully carried Grace to their car while Danny carried the diaper bag. His hand protectively on Linda's back, "I don't remember the boys being this tiny." He opened the car door for her to put Grace in her car seat. Linda clicked the buckles and tightened the straps before tucking the blanket around her. She clipped Grace's pacifier to the blanket so it wouldn't fall out during the car ride.

"I know. She's so small. I talked to the pediatrician here and he said it might be due to the dairy allergy she has." Linda said, "That's why we have to use the donor milk. She just can't tolerate the formula."

Once Grace was snug in her seat Linda sat in the passenger seat. She could tend to Grace if needed while Danny drove, but it seemed like she'd sleep through the car ride. She slept in Linda's arms and while being buckled into the car.

"I thought we'd have to wait to pick her up at the court house. I'm glad Paige said it's fine for us to take her with Paige meeting us there." Danny held Linda's hand while he drove, "It was nice getting some alone time with her this morning."

Linda nodded her head, "I don't know why I'm nervous." She admitted.

"This is a big step. She officially becomes Grace Reagan today." Danny smiled, "We get a little girl today."

"I'm really happy." Linda said.

"Me too." Danny pecked his wife's cheek at a red light. 

* * *

Once at the court house Danny, Linda and Grace waited to be joined by the rest of the family. Danny pulled her out of her car seat noticing she was awake, "Hi Grace. Are you ready for your big day?" He cooed, "You get to see your brothers again and meet your uncle and aunt and your cousin. And your grandpa and even your great-grandpa. It's going to be a busy day for you."

Linda smoothed out the wrinkles along the hem of her dress. She nervously checked her hair with her phone.

"You look so pretty in the dress mommy got you." Danny kept talking to the baby.

Linda stood hearing people walking down the hall, "They're here." She took a deep breath.

"Hi Mom!" Sean hugged his mom, "We have a cool surprise for you and Dad." He grinned.

"Shush or you'll tell them." Jack nudged his little brother.

"You boys look so nice in your suits." Linda said adjusting Jack's tie a bit.

"I tied my own tie!" Sean said proudly.

"Good job!" Danny patted his shoulder, "Everyone this is Grace." Danny introduced her, "Soon to be Grace Reagan."

"She's so cute! Oh my god!" Nicky practically squealed.

"How sweet!" Frank said.

"She's a cutie." Jamie smiled.

"Aww hi baby girl." Erin waived.

"Congratulations. To all four of you." Henry said, "You boys are getting a new sister today. It's something special. Doesn't happen all the time. This is a day for you too." 

"The judge is ready for you." Erin said checking her phone, "Let's go in."

Danny passed Grace to Linda so he could carry the car seat and diaper bag. 

After a few words with the judge and Paige from Family and Children's services they were ready to sign the papers. Today, Grace would officially become a Reagan. Linda signed first, then Danny.

The judge and Paige signed it as necessary. Then Erin and Frank as their two witnesses.

"Okay. You are all set. Miss Grace Mary-Elizabeth Reagan is all yours." Paige smiled.

Danny and Linda thanked her for everything she'd done for them before turning back to their family. Jack was using his mom's phone to take pictures and Erin had brought her camera.

"Congratulations!" They shouted happily. Unfortunately, Grace, who was half asleep in her mothers arms woke up startled and wailed loudly.

"Oh, it's okay. They're loud but you'll get used to it." Linda calmed her down with her pacifier.

"Mary?" Frank asked. They'd kept the middle name a secret more so because they just couldn't figure it out. Linda wanted to honor Danny's mother by using her name but it just didn't sound the 'right' way with two one-syllable names after each other. So they'd spend countless hours going through baby names they could tag onto Mary and not force the little girl to have too lengthy of a name.

Linda nodded, "She has a grandmother. While not here, we wanted to make sure she was still a part of Grace's life." She explained.

"That's very sweet of you." Frank smiled, "She'd have loved that."

Danny grinned, "We hope so."

After a few pictures of Danny and Linda with Grace, Jack and Sean everyone started getting in the picture until the judge took one of the whole Reagan family together. Linda made a mental note to get that one from Erin to put up in Grace's room.

* * *

After church everyone was gathered at the Reagan's. Erin and Jamie took care of all the food for the party. Everything was as perfect as Linda could have imagined it. Even the cake Erin had bought was perfect. The bottom half was light pink with a quilt pattern and edible pearls. The top half was white with a light pink ribbon around it. On the top of the cake were more edible pearls and the words "Welcome Baby Grace" in the center.

"You did such a great job with this." Linda smiled while Erin held her new niece.

"She is just so cute." Erin said, "God, how are you two going to do it all over again. The boys are teenagers and here's a new one. To do the diapers and midnight feedings all over again. Braver than I am." She smiled.

"She's worth it. Danny interrupted, "Pop wants to see her." He gently took her from Erin's arms and kissed his wife before heading off to let the other Reagan's play hot potato with Grace.

"How are Jack and Sean handling it?" Erin asked.

"Better now than before. But they're teenage boys. They are happy they have a sister but other than that I don't think it's really a big deal. Sean made more of a commotion about having to share a room with Jack." Linda smiled, "But they will be great big brothers. Jack's already so good with Sean. I can't imagine they won't fall in love with her like Danny and I did."

"Are you going to open presents yet?" Sean asked impatiently.

"Soon." Linda smiled, "You've been asking that all day. We'll get to it."

"Can you do it really soon?" Jack piped up.

"Go tell your dad and they can start opening them." Erin pointed to Danny who was standing with Frank, Henry, and Jamie. Henry was holding Grace in one hand and a drink in the other.

"Yes!" Sean ran across the room.

Once settled Linda and Danny sat side by side on the couch while Erin snapped pictures. Danny held Grace so Linda could open things up. The first thing she was handed was from an overly excited Sean and Jack. She carefully opened the small box to find a silver picture frame. The quote beside it read ' _For this child, we have prayed, and the Lord granted the desires of our hearts. 1 Samuel 1:27'_

"Oh boys." Linda teared up.

"We thought we could put a family picture of all of us in there." Jack explained.

"We got it from school." Sean said, "That fair they had after school had all sorts of things. So we looked for something for Grace like a toy or something she can like chew on but then we saw this and Aunt Erin said it would be a really nice gift for you guys."

"Well Aunt Erin was right." Linda smiled, "Thank you boys. It's perfect."

"Now open this one." Sean handed one more from the two of them.

Linda opened it to find a box of baby clothes. All sorts of odds and end pieces from sleepers, to socks, to onesies, and even a few pairs of crib shoes. The very bottom item was wrapped separately in white polka-dot tissue paper. Linda carefully pulled it apart. It was a white onesie. On it in bold purple and pinks were the words 'This Princess Is Guarded By 2 Older Brothers' princess crowns and stars decorated the leftover space on the shirt, "That's adorable." She held it up to show everyone.

"That's cute." Danny smiled knowing what one of the boxes he slipped in there held.

Linda opened a few more small items including more bottles, toys, a baby tub, clothes, even a little Jet's cheerleader outfit from Jamie, some stuffed animals, and blankets. Once she was sure they had more than enough small essential items she was handed a box that had Danny's handwriting on it.

She looked over at her husband who was feeding Grace a bottle, "What's this?" She asked. She hadn't gotten him anything special. At least not for the party. At home she'd bought countless 'I love Daddy' or 'I love Mommy' items but she didn't think to save anything for the party.

"Just open it." He smiled knowingly.

Linda couldn't stop the ear to ear smile. Inside was a small wooden rattle shaped like a badge. There were a few law enforcement themed rubber ducks including one that had NYPD imprinted on it. Then there were a few nurse themed ones and a plush 'Nurse' kit containing a stuffed bear with a heart band-aid on his chest, stuffed thermometer that rattled when shaken, and a stuffed stethoscope with a red crinkly heart on the back of it. Underneath the toys were a few shirts and onesies. The first one was NYPD blue with the words ' **Property of NYPD** ' written across the front, another one had ' **Some Hero's Wear Capes, Mine Wears a Kevlar** ' on the front, another one was black with a pair of silver handcuffs on the front and the words **'I was caught resisting a rest** '. A light blue one had a shield on it that said **'Daddy's new rookie** '. Another had the words ' **Daddy's backup** ' with a shield on the front. One even said ' **L-O-V-E my Daddy'** the 'O' was shaped like a shield with a heart on it and Danny's shield number was in the middle. Linda smiled knowing he must have had a few of these made just for Grace. There were a few police themed bibs and burp cloths including an adorable pink one that said ' **so cute it's criminal'**. There was a light pink shirt with a stethoscope that made the shape of a heart, on it were the words **'Proud Future Nurse, Just Like Mommy'** and one that said, " **My hero wears scrubs, I call her Mommy.** " Danny had even managed to find a cute three piece layette set with soft pink pants, a white top made to look like a scrub top with hearts and a stethoscope printed on it, and a pink cap. And the last one was white with pink writing on the top half that said, ' **Mommy Saves Lives** ' with a stethoscope next to it, and on the bottom half was blue writing that said, " **And Daddy Protects Them.** " With a police badge at the end.

Linda oohed and ah-ed over each item as she looked them over, "This was adorable." She said to Danny, "Thank you honey. This was so cute. I was wondering who was going to be the first to get her an NYPD shirt." Linda laughed.

Danny smiled, "I thought it was very important that she have a few select items. Besides she's too little to hold a courtesy card." He explained.

"That's why there's one of yours, Jamie's, Frank's, Henry's and even Erin's business card stuffed in the front pocket of the diaper bag. Right?" Linda grinned.

"Just a precaution." Danny said.

Linda laughed and went back to opening the rest of the gifts. Erin had gotten them a pack n' play with a removable vibrating seat to take around the house, and a colorful swing with flowers and bumblebees all over it. Jamie had gotten them a Minnie Mouse bouncy seat, and brightly colored jungle animal themed activity gym that apparently could be used as a small ball pit when Grace was old enough. He also had a gift he said was from Janko. It was a bright yellow giraffe floor seat with a tray so Grace could sit up and play safely. Henry had sent Erin shopping for him. He ended up gifting them a high chair and a smaller portable high chair to use for family dinners, plus he'd gotten a pack n' play for his house so she could play and nap when they were over. Frank had gone overboard spoiling his new grand daughter. A second toy box filled with all sorts of toys, tethers, rattles, dolls, stuffed animals, books and more. the matching stroller for the car seat they'd gotten, and a three in one activity center that would go from stationary entertainer to a toddler table. After everything was opened dinner was almost done. The family made their way to the table for Erin's famous lasagna.

Linda put her hand on Danny's arm to hold him back for a few moments, "The boys seem to be doing really well with everything." She commented.

Danny nodded his head, "I think between talking to us and everyone else they've been able to adjust well." He said.

"I'm just so happy everything is working out for us now." She admitted.

"I'm happy when you're happy." Danny kissed his wife.

"You two going to make another one or come join us?!" Jamie yelled from the table.

Linda turned her head away as her cheeks burned red, "We're coming!" She yelled back.

"We need to find you a woman, Harvard." Danny teased, "Then you'll be too busy with your own girl to worry about me and mine." He sat down at his seat at the table. He saw Nicky roll the playpen Henry had gotten for their house into the room with some toys in it.

"There. Now you and Aunt Linda can eat without holding her if you want." Nicky smiled.

"Thanks Nicky." Linda said appreciatively. She laid Grace on her back with a few small toys and tethers to look at while they ate. Linda half listened to the conversation at the table. Her mind kept wandering to how perfect things turned out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Keep an eye out for more stories with the Reagan's including little Grace. Again, thank you so much for every review, comment and kudo. It was such a pleasure writing this. I had a lot of fun and I appreciate every single comment. Thank you everyone! ~Sarah


End file.
